Inesperadamente Linda Sugestão
by Shihouin Yumi
Summary: Draco fica jogado no meio de Voldemort para destruir Hermione, resultando em sua grávidez. Será que ele vai ser capaz de terminar o trabalho direito ou ele vai perceber que esta é a sugestão mais inesperadamente bonita que ele já ouviu falar?
1. Uma Noite Daquela!

**1 - Que Noite!!!**

Draco estava no fundo da sala, encostado na parede com os braços cruzados, enquanto seu pai sentado à mesa de jantar, ouvindo cada palavra que o Senhor das Trevas estava dizendo. Eles não foram os únicos três na sala, embora. Voldemort tornou-se completamente frustrado com Potter e a maneira como ele parecia ser intocado mentalmente e fisicamente através de todos esses anos. Ele sabia que a guerra em breve estaria chegando, e ele sabia que tinha que fazer Potter cair, e rapidamente, antes que fosse tarde demais. Quando ele não conseguiu pensar em nada, ele decidiu ir para seus fiéis "amigos" e perguntar o que deveriam fazer, e não era algo que ele normalmente fazia, e isso era ocasião muito rara, ele estava irritado. Se você fez mesmo uma sugestão de que ele não gostava, ele iria cortá-lo ali mesmo.

A sugestão mais estúpida saiu, e Voldemort começou a ficar mais frustrado, Draco achava difícil parar de sorrir. Voldemort, por outro lado, parecia que ele estava prestes a agarrar alguém. "Paranoia!". Um dos Comensais da Morte que atendia pelo nome de Rowle sugeriu. "Apenas fazê-lo paranoico até que ele quebre." Draco riu silenciosamente para si mesmo.

"Não há nada para fazê-lo paranoico. Ele já sabe que a guerra se aproxima e ele sabe que vai morrer em breve." Todos os Comensais da Morte presente concordam. "como cerca de destruí-lo mentalmente por isso é mais fácil para fazer o trabalho no final?" Todo mundo olhava para o Comensal com a questão em seus rostos, querendo saber o que diabos ele estava falando. Quando ele percebeu que eles não parecem entendê-lo, ele continuou. "Harry Potter tem a sangue-ruim e seu amigo traidor de sangue, certo? E se lentamente, os fizessem ficar separados? Não fisicamente separá-los, mas mexer com a cabeça de alguma forma, colocando-os para baixo. A dor vai comê-los vivos e, eventualmente... Potter vai chegar e começar a alimentar com isso."

Voldemort sorriu ligeiramente, começando a gostar da ideia. "E como você propõe conseguir isto?" Ele perguntou interessado.

O Comensal se encolheu lentamente. "Pessoalmente, eu iria para a sangue-ruim primeiro. Ela é a única com o cérebro ali. Sem ela, Potter e o traidor de sangue, Weasley, não saberá o que fazer."

"Qualquer ideia, embora? Como podemos destruí-la?" Voldemort gritou, começando a ficar frustrado novamente.

"Draco!" Lúcius disse. Draco levantou-se diretamente para a menção de seu nome, não querendo realmente ser trazido para essa conversa, muito menos ser o tema principal dela. "Draco pode fazê-lo, meu Senhor. Ele frequenta a escola com o pedaço de imundície."

"Seria tão fácil." Rowle declarou silenciosamente, quase para si mesmo.

O Senhor das Trevas sorriu e, em seguida, se virou para Draco. "Bem...?" Draco olhou para Voldemort e depois para o pai. Seu pai parecia que ele ia matá-lo se ele não respondesse logo. Lúcius também sabia que, se Draco conseguisse isso, ele iria ajudá-los quando chegasse a hora para decidir quem era verdadeiramente leal a ele. Ele não queria esse peso nos seus ombros, mas ele sabia que não tinha escolha. Ele balançou a cabeça como o sorriso do Senhor das Trevas se tornou ainda maior, esperando que este plano pudesse finalmente fazer algo de bom com a destruição do grande Harry Potter.

*****

Hermione se sentou ao lado de Ron e Harry na sala comunal da Grifinória, tentando ajudá-los no dever de casa antes da Transfiguração amanhã de manhã. "Vamos, rapazes." Hermione afirmou determinado por eles para fazê-lo por conta própria, sem lhes dar muito sua ajuda. Ron estava sentado no chão com as pernas contra o peito, mordendo o lábio, enquanto Harry estava sentado perto do fogo, olhando para fora da janela, não mentalmente na sala com eles. "Vocês estão sem esperança." Hermione disse revirando os olhos e passando as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo uma dor de cabeça chegando.

"Desculpe, não somos tão _brilhante_ como você, Hermione." Ron disse enfatizando suas palavras sem perceber o quanto Hermione não gosto.

"Bem, então me desculpe por tentar ajudar." Hermione disse cruzando os braços e furar o nariz no ar. "Eu gostaria de ver vocês concluírem isso sozinho, Ronald Weasley." Ela disse apontando para seu dever de casa extremamente difícil.

"Agora você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso, Hermione. Eu preciso de você para fazer isso por mim, por favor!"

"Adivinha de novo." Disse Hermione levantando e começando a se afastar.

"Hermione... volta. Eu preciso de você."

Hermione se virou e olhou para ele. "Eu não estou fazendo seu dever de casa para você, Ron. Você deveria ter terminado isto ontem. Eu estou indo para a cama desde que eu terminei o _meu _dever de casa!" Hermione disse se virando para subir as escadas para o seu dormitório.

"Posso copiar o seu então?" Ela ouviu Rony gritar quando ela fechou a porta. Ela fechou os olhos e tomou uma respiração profunda e relaxante, em seguida, foi até seu armário e colocou um short que usa para dormir e uma camisa branca lisa. Ela entrou no banheiro e pegou sua escova de dente. Ela escovou os dentes, e em seguida, penteou os cabelos. Quando ela ligou a água quente na pia para lavar o rosto, ela ouviu a porta de seu dormitório abrir lentamente, e sabia que provavelmente Ron chegando a pedir desculpas só para que ela pudesse fazer seu dever de casa para ele, mas ela não estava indo a fazer.

Quando ela ouviu os passos se aproximando, ela colocou as mãos sob a água e encheu com o líquido quente. Ela abaixou-se para a pia e pressionou a água quente em seu rosto, fechando os olhos e deixá-lo mergulhar em seus poros. Como ela lavou o rosto, ela sentiu uma mão se movendo de cima para baixo no seu braço e, em seguida, os lábios na parte de trás do pescoço. Ela levantou a cabeça, mantendo os olhos fechados, curtindo a sensação dos lábios de Ron em seu pescoço. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado quando ele começou a beijar mais forte, envolvendo seus braços em volta dela e massageando seu estômago. Ela sorriu. "Ron... por que se sente assim?" Ela abriu os olhos e virou-se para Ron. O único problema era que não era Ron. "Malfoy?" Ela perguntou, empurrando nervosamente como ele continuou andando mais perto dela. "Como você chegou aqui?"

Ele ignorou. "O que você estava dizendo antes, Granger? Como se sentiu?" Draco perguntou quando Hermione correu para longe, para o canto da parede, sempre à mesma distância que Draco tinha começado. Ele riu por causa do rosto assustado e da forma que ela reagiu quando bateu na parede. Hermione se moveu de volta mais Draco continuou chegando mais perto dela. "Como se sentiu?" Ele repetiu sua pergunta.

"Sai de perto de mim, Malfoy. Eu juro que vou te machucar." Ela disse procurando a sua varinha, mas para seu desespero ela não a encontrou em lugar nenhum. O pânico bateu nela quando ela viu Draco segurando até ela poder vê-lo, e rindo dela. "Devolve minha varinha, Malfoy." Ela disse assustada para sua vida. Draco tomou sua varinha e a jogou na porta, bloqueando. Ele deu alguns passos mais perto dela, até que seu corpo foi pressionado contra o dela no canto da sala, prendendo-a entre duas paredes e seu corpo. Ele levou seu braço livre por cima do ombro e em seguida, colocar a ponta de sua varinha na garganta dela.

Coração de Hermione começou uma corrida, sua respiração tornou-se irregular, e ela começou a tremer. "Eu fiz uma pergunta, Granger. É rude não dar uma resposta." Ela tentou engolir o nó na garganta, mas não teve êxito. Ele riu para ela. "Você está com medo, Granger?" Ele perguntou, tendo a mão fora da parede e colocá-lo em seu rosto, esfregando o osso malar com o polegar. Ela mentiu balançando a cabeça, não, mesmo sabendo que ele podia ver através dela. "Bem... você deveria estar!" Ele disse em seu ouvido, agora trazendo lágrimas aos olhos.

"Por favor, não... Malfoy!" Ela não conseguiu terminar sua frase fraca, porque Draco colocou o dedo em sua boca, lágrimas escorrendo livremente agora.

"Shhh, sangue-ruim" Ele disse sorrindo. "Não há necessidade de mendigar!" Ele colocou o rosto dela e lambeu as lágrimas de seu rosto. Ela virou a cabeça em desgosto, que não agradou Draco em tudo. Ele pegou as duas mãos e a ela contra a parede, pressionando os lábios contra os dela forçando a língua em sua boca. Ela tentou se esquivar, mas isso só o fez agarrar o pulso mais forte e empurrar seu corpo contra o dela. Ele quebrou o beijo e olhou para Hermione olhos manchados de lágrimas, rindo. "Eu pensei que você não estava com medo?" Ele perguntou a ela, não se importando se ela respondesse ou não. Ele pegou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço sob a respiração. Na qual lançou seu pulso para cima, e quando ela tentou puxá-los ela descobriu que não podia. Qualquer que seja o feitiço tinha feito suas mãos ficarem presas no ar, dando Malfoy completo controle sobre ela.

Percebendo isso, ela começou a chorar ainda mais. Hermione podia sentir sua excitação nas pernas, e ela odiava o sentimento. Draco a beijou novamente, desta vez empurrando as mãos para cima sua camisa e escavação peito. Hermione, agora com muito medo e o sentimento de incapacidade, tentou gritar por ajuda, mas Draco apenas riu para ela. "Nenhum de seus amigos podem te ouvir, Granger. Pôde assim salvar a sua energia para o que está para vir." Ele beijou-a novamente, desta vez a morder o lábio como ele rasgou sua camisa ao meio e a deixou cair no chão. Ele beijou o topo de seu peito enquanto ele tirou o sutiã, deixando que caíssem no chão. Ele mudou seu modo de cima do peito aos lábios, beijando-a dura e metendo a língua em sua boca novamente.

Como ele a beijou, ele agarrou o lado de seus pugilistas e deixá-los cair no chão. Colocou a mão na lateral do rosto e massageou, ele sorriu para ela. "Está gostando?" Ela fechou os olhos, não querendo ver ou mesmo olhar para ele. "Lhe fiz uma pergunta." Ele pegou a lateral da calçinha e a tirou, jogando no chão. Ela manteve os olhos fechados e inclinou a cabeça para o teto. Draco riu e começou a morder no centro do seu pescoço, agora abaixando dois dedos para o seu centro e movendo em círculos. "Eu perguntei a você..." Ele olhou para ela e, em seguida, enfiou os dois dedos dentro dela, fazendo-a arfar. "A pergunta e... espero uma resposta." Terminou, agora com o polegar brincando com seu clitóris.

"Fodá-se". Ela disse machucada e com os dentes cerrados, agora odiando este homem mais e mais a cada segundo que passava.

Ele riu e soltou uma risadinha. "Má escolha de palavras. Sangue-ruim." Como ele disse isso, Hermione apanhou toda coragem e bravura e cuspiu no rosto de Draco. Ele estava revoltado, mas sorriu, tirando os dedos de dentro dela e limpando a testa. "Eu poderia utilizá-lo." Ele disse abaixando os dedos de volta para o seu centro, agora coberto de sua própria saliva, e espalhando ao redor. "Estou descobrindo que você é bastante apertada, que você não teve nenhuma brincadeira com o Weasley, não é?" Ela não respondeu, apenas olhou para ele com mais lágrimas vieram deu seus olhos cheios de raiva. Ele pegou sua varinha e tirou sua roupa, fazendo desaparecer.

"Por favor..." Ela implorou baixinho, querendo que ele parasse. "Por favor, eu vou manter isso em segredo, não vou contar a ninguém, não é tarde demais. Só, por favor, pare." Hermione estava chorando muito agora, mais do que antes.

Draco riu da cara dela, retirar as mãos dela e ventosos peito, furando a ponta de seu pênis dentro dela, fazendo-a recuar sua respiração. "Você não vai contar a ninguém de qualquer maneira. E se você fizer isto, nós vamos estar de volta neste mesmo local, à única diferença é que, quando acabar, você não poderá sair viva daqui." Ela mordeu os lábios e ele a beijou com força, rasgando o lábio. Ele empurrou para dentro dela, moendo seu quadril contra o dela, beijando o lado de seu pescoço e seu peito. Ele permitiu que ela gozasse várias vezes antes que ele mesmo fizesse.

Ele puxou e usou seu apoio para que ele prendesse a respiração. Quando ele pegou o fôlego, ele lançou o feitiço que ele tinha sobre ela e a deixar cair no chão. Ela rapidamente mexeu e pegou a blusa rasgada e a usou para cobrir-se antes que ele pudesse tomar qualquer vislumbre a mais. Ele tem mudado e recolheu suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Ele se ajoelhou na frente dela. Ela manteve os olhos no chão, sem querer olhar para ele. Ele agarrou o queixo dela com força e virou a cabeça assim que ela o enfrentasse. Ela olhou nos olhos dela que sorriu para ela, jogando a roupa em seu rosto. "Por que você parece tão triste, Granger? Pelo menos você não é uma virgem mais." Ele riu como ele lhe deu um beijo duro na boca, forçando sua língua uma última vez. Ela virou a cabeça rapidamente e mordeu os lábios. Draco riu para ela. "Agente se vê!" Ele se levantou e saiu da sala, jogando a varinha dela na lixeira antes de bater a porta.


	2. Dores

Dores

O lado direito do seu rosto pálido estava deitado em seu travesseiro, ela não tenha movido em horas, assim como o resto de seu corpo, se estabeleceu sob as cobertas. Ela já não podia sentir suas mãos e braços desde que ela os tinha debaixo do seu corpo e depois de aproximadamente uma hora, eles se tornaram completamente dormente. Seu rosto estava vermelho e manchado das lágrimas que ela tinha deixado cair durante toda a noite, e seus olhos se focaram nas árvores que dançavam ao vento ao lado de fora de seu quarto. A lua que ela também tinha estado a observar intensamente tinha desaparecido atrás das árvores dançando que agora parou na presença do frio de janeiro.

Uma batida em sua porta, de repente a tirou de seus pensamentos inquietos. Ela fechou os olhos e levou em uma lufada de ar fresco, em seguida, trouxe-lhe os braços para fora sob seu corpo e chicoteado as lágrimas restantes fora de seu rosto. Quando bateram de novo, ela sabia que era hora de encarar a realidade e tudo. Ela jogou as pernas para o lado de sua cama e caminhou até a porta. Ela manteve os braços apertados contra o peito, varinha em sua mão direita, escondida sob a sua axila. Ela deu um rápido olhar para si mesma no espelho, descontente com a forma como ela olhou, e depois foi para atender a porta. Ela colocou a mão na maçaneta só para puxar para fora, de repente outra batida, só que desta vez foi com força e impaciência.

Ela ficou dizendo a si mesma que foi, provavelmente, nada, então girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Ela ficou aliviada quando viu Ron e Harry ali. Eles tiveram sorrisos em seus rostos, mas logo desapareceu quando viu o jeito que ela olhou. "Hermione ..." Harry disse com cuidado, não tenho certeza se ela sabia que tinha ela parecia terrível.

"Oh meu deus, o que aconteceu com você?" Ron perguntou, impaciente, mas era cheio de cuidado também. Hermione virou-se para o espelho e olhou-se com cuidado mais uma vez. Seu cabelo estava acontecendo em todas as direções diferentes, exceto em seu lado direito, que foi quase em linha reta de sua postura sobre ele toda a noite. O lado esquerdo de seu cabelo parecia quase emaranhado e sua franja estava presa por causa de todo o suor, agora com a testa e o resto de seu corpo seco. Seus olhos tinham fundo, círculos escuros sob eles e seu lábio inferior era grande e ela podia sentir um recuo na parte interna do lábio, de onde _ele_ tinha pouco dela. Seu corpo doía e ela mal conseguia se mover.

Mesmo que ela não tinha se observado completamente antes, o estrago que ele tinha feito para ela, poderia se dizer que era ruim. "Hermione?" Ron perguntou, querendo que ela responda sua pergunta.

Ela queria dizer-lhes, mas ela sabia que não podia. "Eu estou bem. Eu não consegui dormir muito." Ela pôs a mão sobre a esquerda do pescoço, onde ela podia sentir uma contusão e pediu a Deus que Ron ou Harry não tinha notado ainda. Ambos olharam para ela com um olhar de soslaio, sabendo que ela não estava dizendo a verdade. "Eu acho que estou doente." Acrescentou.

"Você acha?" Ron disse. "Vamos, eu estou com fome." Ele lamentou, descendo as escadas e voltar para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

Harry ficou parado, olhando Hermione para baixo. Ela olhou para ele e mordeu o lábio. Ele a conhecia tão bem, e ela poderia dizer que ele sabia que ela estava mentindo. "Você vem para o café?" Harry perguntou, surpreendendo Hermione deixando cair à questão. Ela não sente fome, mas sabia que era porque ela não tinha um apetite. Ela tinha uma sensação de que ela foi, provavelmente, morrendo de fome, mas simplesmente não conseguia sentir fome, então ela decidiu que melhor comer uma vez que ela não estava mentalmente com ele hoje e a comida iria ajudá-la a passar por isso. Ela assentiu e Harry acenou com a cabeça para trás. "Eu vou deixar você ficar pronto. Nós vemos lá em baixo?"

Ela forçou um sorriso e acenou com a cabeça, fechando a porta como Harry desceu os degraus. Ela vestiu suas roupas de escola que ela usava no dia anterior e se olhou no espelho. Ela pegou o lenço que ela tinha que paira sobre seu espelho e enrolou em seu pescoço para que o chupão não fosse visível. Ela pegou um laço do cabelo e rapidamente amarrou seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo, colocando uma faixa na cabeça em seu cabelo para sua franja não cair no olho. Olhou-se no espelho e balançou a cabeça. Ela parecia exatamente como ela se sentia, como lixo. Ela pegou o manto e agarrou camisa favorita fora da parte traseira de sua cadeira. Ela colocou e rapidamente puxou o capuz sobre sua cabeça. Ela manteve o lenço e saiu da sala e para baixo para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Ron levantou-se imediatamente quando a viu e começou a cabeça para a porta. Ela o seguiu com Harry atrás dela.

Para o desprezo de Hermione, Ron estava andando muito rápido para chegar até o grande salão para café da manhã. Ela foi ferida em todos os lugares em seu corpo, e prefere andar devagar, mas não querendo mostrar Harry ou Rony, que ela estava machucada, ela forçou seu corpo para seguir, aliviada quando ela foi capaz de ter um assento à mesa. Ela exalou um profundo suspiro e um bocejo, cobrindo a boca e fechando os olhos. Quando ela abriu, eles pareciam olhar diretamente para a mesa da Sonserina, onde chamou a atenção de Draco Malfoy. Ela rapidamente olhou para longe e pegou um pedaço de pão a partir do meio da tabela, puxando-o com os dedos separados e comer em pequenas mordidas. Enquanto comia em silêncio, apenas ouvindo a conversa de Harry e Rony, ela podia sentir os olhos de Draco sobre ela, e ela não podia ajudar, mas continue olhando para ele.

Toda vez que ela olhou para cima para ver se ele ainda estava olhando para ela, ele tinha uma espécie de sorriso malvado no rosto, que causou arrepios na espinha de Hermione. Ele continuou fazendo tudo o que seria originalmente se fazer no café da manhã, apenas os olhos nunca deixou Hermione e seu sorriso nunca desapareceu. Após a sexta vez que ela pegou os olhos com Draco, ela mantinha trancada com suas por alguns segundos mais que o normal, na esperança de mostrar-lhe que ela não tinha medo dele, apesar de ter sido bastante óbvio que ela estava aterrorizada com os garoto. "O que você está olhando para Hermione?" Harry disse, inclinando-se para mais perto dela e olhando para a direção que ela estava olhando.

"Nada". Ela disse, rapidamente jogando a cabeça para baixo para seu prato. Harry olhou com um olhar questionáveis em seu rosto. Ela odiava mentir para seu melhor amigo, e ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria descobrir que ela estava olhando. Mais uma vez, no entanto, Harry deixou cair o assunto e continuou a comer seus ovos. Hermione olhou para Draco mais uma vez, apenas para ver seu sorriso tinha crescido maior. Ela não podia aguentar mais, ela tinha de sair de lá. Ela se levantou e Harry e Ron olhou para ela. "Eu preciso ir se preparar para a aula." Ela disse, sabendo que iria comprá-lo, uma vez que sabia como ela estava sob a sua camisa. Ron acenou com a cabeça e depois voltou para sua festa, mas Harry simplesmente olhou para ela. Ela tentou sorrir, em seguida, rapidamente se virou e começou em direção à porta principal que dava para a escadaria principal. Quando ela estava na metade do caminho até a porta, para seu terror, ela viu Draco se levantar e começar a sair pela porta, mantendo os olhos em cima dela.

Aterrorizada, ela rapidamente deu passos mais longos, que era uma tarefa extremamente difícil, considerando os hematomas no interior das pernas e a dor em seus músculos. Ela saiu da porta e fez um traço rápido por um corredor antes de Draco podia ver o que ela fez, mas antes que ela pudesse, ela sentiu uma mão agarrar a parte traseira de seu braço e empurrá-la no corredor que estava indo, e contra a parede. Ela virou o rosto mesmo que ela já sabia quem era. "Olá, Granger." Draco disse com um sorriso.

Hermione respirou fundo e sentiu o coração disparado contra o peito e o sangue pulsando através de seus braços e pernas. Ela tinha que ficar duro, ela não podia deixá-lo chegar até ela, mesmo que ele já tinha, e ele sabia disso. "Malfoy". Ela disse tentando parecer confiante e olhando em seus olhos cinza-escuro.

Ele tinha a mão envolta de seu braço e sua outra mão estava contra a parede, mantendo-a ali "Eu me diverti na noite passada." Ele disse, quase rindo. Ela simplesmente o ignorou, mantendo os olhos no chão. "Por que você está usando um lenço, sangue-ruim? Eu deixei uma marca que você não quer que ninguém vê?" , Perguntou ele, tomando sua mão que estava contra a parede e chegar para onde ela sabia que estava o chupão. Ela bateu a mão antes que ele pudesse tocá-la, o que não o fez feliz. Ele apertou seu aperto em seu braço e a cheirou em todo o rosto, mas parou de repente quando viu a rapidez com que ela vira a cabeça, se preparando para o impacto. Ele riu dela. "Medo?" Ele perguntou exatamente como ele tinha na noite anterior. Ela olhou para ele com puro ódio em seus olhos. Quando ele viu o olhar que ela lhe deu, ele soltou um pouco de seu braço e olhou para ela, ainda sorrindo, mas não tão ruim quanto ele estava no grande salão. "Eu posso sentir seu coração bater através de seu braço, Granger."

"O que você quer Malfoy?" Ela perguntou baixinho, querendo que ele a deixasse ir, mas com medo de que ele poderia fazer se ela tentasse escapar de seu aperto.

"Você disse Potter ou Weasley?", Perguntou ele.

"Não." Ela disse com os dentes cerrados. "Você me disse para não ... lembra?" Ela disse que ficar esperto com ele no acidente.

Ele deu um passo mais perto dela, forçando Hermione para mover seu corpo com força contra a parede. "Não ... fica esperto comigo." Ele disse através dos dentes cerrados, sua atenção agora em seu peito subindo e descendo.

"Sim, senhor." Ela disse sarcasticamente, tentando chamar a sua atenção para longe de seu peito, esperando que ele não tenha idéias.

Ele falsificou um sorriso e olhou para ela. Antes de Hermione sabia o que aconteceu, o seu sorriso havia desaparecido e sua mão que estava em seu braço tinha se soltado, mas subiu para a garganta dela, colocando pressão sobre a contusão que ele lhe dera na noite anterior. "Estou avisando, Granger. _Não fique_ esperto comigo." Ele disse que aumenta o seu poder antes de soltar completamente e virar as costas para ela. "Nós devemos fazer isso de novo algum tempo." Ele disse que enquanto ele ia embora, então ele parou e voltou em sua direção, ficando-se mais perto dela, então ele foi antes e colocar seu rosto ao lado dela. "Talvez você possa estar no topo." Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ele agarrou o queixo e lhe deu um beijo rápido e duro na boca, em seguida, deu um tapa em seu rosto levemente e foi embora rindo.


	3. Um Estúpido Sinal Positivo

Draco caminhou de volta até seu quarto comunal após o café e sua pequena "reunião" com Hermione e se sentou no sofá. Ele tinha cerca de uma hora antes ele tinha que ir para a aula e decidiu que ia passar esse tempo sentado perto do fogo e relaxar. Como ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos e olhou para o fogo, ele ouviu um guincho e se virou para ver Pansy correndo em direção a ele. Ele revirou os olhos quando ela se sentou ao lado dele. "Hey Dracy!" Ela disse, pegando suas mãos e dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

"O que você quer Pansy?" Ele perguntou, balançando as mãos fora dele.

Ela olhou para ele chateada que ele havia se recusado a segurar suas mãos, mas continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Eu queria vir e sentar com você antes da aula."

"Ugh". Draco disse calmamente, esperando que ela não iria ouvi-lo. "Eu tenho dever de casa para fazer." Draco mentiu em pé ir em direção ao seu quarto. Pansy parecia chateada novamente, mas se levantou e caminhou na direção contrária com um beicinho. Draco riu de sua expressão facial e depois continuou as escadas para seu quarto. Ele chegou à sua cama e se estabeleceu de costas, olhando para o teto. Este era muitas vezes o lugar onde sua mente vagou e ele reuniu todos os seus pensamentos, embora o que ele pensava não era algo que ele estava esperando. A coisa era ele não conseguia tirar Hermione de sua mente. Sempre que ele a viu, seu coração começou a corrida e ele teve a súbita vontade de tocá-la e beijá-la. "Não". Ele disse para si mesmo, sacudindo o pensamento fora de sua cabeça. Ele assegurou-se que era apenas seus hormônios masculinos obtendo o melhor dele.

Após cerca de meia hora sentado e pensando, ele se levantou e pegou seus livros, depois começou a ir em direção a sua próxima aula de transfiguração. A sala de aula ainda estava muito vazia, exceto por algumas pessoas que decidiram vir para a aula cedo, uma do qual uma deles era Hermione Granger. Ele sorriu e caminhou até ela, sentando-se na cadeira vazia ao lado dela. Hermione supondo que a pessoa que se sentou ao lado dela foi Ron virou com um sorriso no rosto para dizer oi para o namorado. No entanto, quando ela viu que era Draco, seu sorriso desapareceu e ela pulou para trás, quase caindo da cadeira. Draco riu dela. "O que você quer?" Perguntou ela, o medo evidente em sua voz.

Draco sorriu para ela e passou os dedos pelo cabelo. Ela mordeu o lábio e fechou os olhos apertados, recuando um pouco, mas não bater a mão, com medo de machucá-la. Ele riu para si mesmo a forma como ela estava com medo. "Por que você está com tanto medo de mim, sangue-ruim?" perguntou ele, tirando as mãos de seu cabelo e colocando em seu joelho.

"Não me chame assim." Ela disse com os dentes cerrados.

"E o que você vai fazer sobre isso, _sangue-ruim?"_ Ele perguntou, cruzando os braços. Hermione mordeu o lábio e olhou para o chão. "Isso é o que eu pensava." Ela olhou para ele por um segundo, mantendo a cabeça baixa. "De qualquer maneira... Eu pensei que eu iria acompanhá-lo como seu parceiro hoje em sala de aula." Ele disse com um sorriso, na verdade, esperando para ver a reação dela. Ela olhou para ele com um olhar de súplica em seus olhos e mordeu o lado de seu lábio. Draco levantou-se como a campainha tocou, segurando seu ombro e apertando-o como ele entrou. "Eu irei ver você depois." Ele disse que se retirando para o fundo da sala.

O resto do dia passou lentamente para Draco. Mesmo que ele disse a Hermione que iria vê-la mais tarde, ele nunca realmente planejou isso. Ele queria que ela ficasse paranoica, achando que ele ia sair de um canto. Ele amava o jeito que ela tinha medo dele, mas não gostei do que ele tinha que fazer isso dessa maneira. Se ele tivesse uma escolha, ele não iria fazer o que ele fez. Ele não gostava de torturar, estuprar ou qualquer outra coisa. Ele prefere manter apenas para si mesmo o tempo todo, mas infelizmente para ele, Voldemort tinha a idéia e, graças a seu pai, ele estava envolvido ... novamente.

Depois do jantar, Draco decidiu ir até seu quarto e enviar uma coruja para seu pai deixá-lo saber que ele fez o que deveria fazer e agora tudo o que tinha que fazer era manter ela assustada. Ele enviou sua coruja e se sentou na cama com um livro, logo a adormecer depois de um longo dia de aulas.

Draco tem uma carta de volta de seu pai na manhã seguinte, dizendo-lhe para continuar fazendo e o Lorde das Trevas ficou satisfeito. Depois disso, tudo correu bem para ele. As próximas três semanas se passaram rapidamente para ele. Ele fez sua lição de casa, assistiu a aulas e participaram de treino de Quadribol. Em seu tempo livre, ele se preocupou Hermione, que parecia estar ficando cada vez mais com medo dele com o passar do tempo.

Para Hermione, os três semanas se passaram extremamente lento. Com Draco a assustando o tempo todo, ela teve de lidar com as classes mais do que qualquer outro aluno, e Ron que estava respirando em seu pescoço 24/7. A pior parte sobre Ron estar sempre ao seu redor foi o fato de que ela se sentiu obrigada a dizer a ele e Harry sobre o que havia acontecido com ela, mas ela não era estúpida. Ela sabia que se ela contasse sobre Draco, ele cumpriria sua palavra e matá-la. Bem, ela não chegou a acreditar que Draco iria matá-la, ela teve uma sensação de que ele não era tão cruel, mas ela sabia que ele iria deixar isso para outra pessoa, que não pensariam duas vezes antes de fazer.

Porque ela queria dizer a seus amigos e não podia, ela tentou mais difícil a evitá-los. Nas aulas, ela não se associar com Ron e insistiu que ele vai com Harry, ou no jantar, ela não quis comer e ficou no quarto dela a noite toda, dizendo que ela tinha muito dever de casa para fazer. Harry e Ron quase pensaram que ela estava brava com eles, mas não conseguia descobrir o porquê, o que levantou algumas questões e alguns olhares preocupados.

E para a cereja no topo, ela tinha um medo novo, que ela temia mais que tudo. Em sua última viagem a Hogsmeade, Hermione decidiu verificar sua teoria. Ela entrou na loja de remédios de Hogsmeade e comprou um teste de gravidez trouxa. Nas últimas três semanas, ela tinha perdido o seu período, fica enjoada de manhã, _duas vezes,_ e percebeu que seus seios estavam ficando maiores. Quando ela voltou para o quarto, ela entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta atrás dela, temendo o que estava por vir.

Depois de fazer o teste, ela esperou cerca de dez minutos, em seguida, mordeu o lábio e pegou o teste da pia. Seu coração afundou quando viu o estúpido sinal rosa de positivo, e então afundou ainda mais quando ela percebeu que teria que dar a notícia para Draco e, rapidamente, antes de qualquer coisa começou a acontecer a ela que faria com que toda a gente perceber.


	4. Merda!

Hermione acordou na manhã seguinte a uma dor de cabeça e um estômago roncando. Ela colocou suas pernas para fora da cama e caminhou em direção ao banheiro, despreguiçando no caminho. Ela agarrou sua escova de dente e escovou os dentes brancos e brilhantes, olhando ao redor da sala. Quando seus olhos bateram na lata de lixo e viu o teste estúpido olhando para ela, que é quando ela se lembrou o que ela tinha que fazer hoje. Ela cuspiu a pasta de dentes da boca e voltou para seu quarto, colocando em um par de jeans e um top branco, colocou um suéter vermelho por cima para mantê-la aquecida. Ela caminhou de volta para o banheiro e pegou o teste fora do lixo, colocando-o profundamente em seu bolso traseiro. Ela colocou a tênis e enfiou a cabeça para fora da porta, querendo evitar qualquer contato com Harry ou Rony. Era um sábado cerca de dez horas da manhã, de modo que ela esperava que estivessem praticando de Quadribol ou no grande salão comendo.

Hermione, mesmo que ela estava morrendo de fome, não podia comer agora. Ela tinha que encontrar Draco e dizer-lhe, apenas esperando que ele não iria matá-la por isso. Ela figurou uma vez que obviamente não era culpa dela, que ela poderia ganhar o argumento. Ela saiu da sala comunal da Grifinória e foi para os corredores e escadas não encontrando ninguém. Com sua sorte, ela chegou no primeiro andar e enfiou a cabeça no grande salão, olhando para a direita sobre a mesa da Sonserina. Para seu espanto, Draco não estava lá. Ela se encostou na parede e mordeu o lábio, pensando onde ela poderia procurar. Ela começou a caminhar em direção as masmorras, imaginando que ele poderia estar em seu quarto comum. Ela não sabia onde a sala comunal da Sonserina era, mas ela sabia que estava no cárcere e que era um começo.

Ela desceu o corredor assustador por cerca de 10 minutos, finalmente decidiu desistir quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome. "Granger! Que diabos você está fazendo nas masmorras?" Ela se virou e viu Draco andando em direção a ela com um sorriso no rosto. O medo que ela tinha por ele assumiu e ela recuou contra a parede, esperando que ele não viria mais perto. Ele parou cerca de dois metros na frente dela e sorriu para ela, olhando para os dois lados para que ninguém mais estava se nos corredores. "Por que você está... sozinho?", Perguntou ele.

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Eu estava procurando por você." Ela disse suavemente.

Draco riu. "Sim, certo." Ele disse dando um passo mais perto e passando a mão pelo cabelo dela de novo. "Por que você está me procurando?" Ele disse olhando para o seu cabelo enquanto ele brincava com ela. De repente ele olhou nos olhos castanhos de Hermione de chocolate e seu sorriso se tornou maior, fazendo com que a respiração de Hermione ficar desigual e seu coração disparar. "Pronto para a segunda rodada?" Ele perguntou, dando mais um passo mais perto dela, seu corpo inteiro agora pressionado contra o dela.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando voltar à bravura tanto quanto podia. "Não, nós precisamos conversar." Ela disse, parecendo calmo. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas parou quando ouviu passos vindo pelo corredor. Ele deu um passo para trás de Hermione e abriu a porta da sala vazia que estavam em pé ao lado e pediu para entrar rapidamente. Ela entrou e sentou-se em uma mesa, sentindo o seu coração disparar contra o peito, preparando-se para a reação dele. Ele caminhou até ela e ficou ao lado dela, cruzando os braços sobre o peito impaciente. Ela olhou em seus olhos e mordeu o lábio. "Você não vai gostar do que eu tenho a dizer." Ela disse.

"Só diga, sangue-ruim! Eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer, do que conversar com você." Ele disse isso, como ele não se importava, mas realmente ele ficou nervoso com a maneira como ela estava dizendo essas coisas para ele.

"Bem ..." Hermione soltou uma respiração, tentando descobrir como sair com ele.

"Vamos Granger!" Ele gritou, enviando arrepios na espinha de Hermione da raiva em sua voz. Ela olhou ao redor da sala e mordeu o lábio. Ela estava apavorada para dizer-lhe agora, especialmente porque ele estava com raiva. "Granger, eu juro que se você não..."

"Estou grávida". Ela disse, interrompendo-o e lambendo os lábios.

Sua boca se abriu e a raiva em seu rosto parecia se transformar em tumulto. "O quê?" Ele perguntou sem palavras.

"Estou grávida". Ela disse de novo, só que desta vez em silêncio, não querendo acreditar nas palavras que estavam saindo de sua própria boca.

Draco riu. "Você é engraçado." Ele disse rindo ainda mais difícil. "Pensou que ia puxar uma piada sobre mim, vingança, para o que eu fiz para você?" Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente como ele disse isso. "Bem, adivinhem? Eu não estou caindo nela." Ele disse colocando as mãos nos bolsos e olhando para o teto, esperando que realmente fosse uma piada.

Hermione se levantou e puxou o teste de gravidez fora de seu bolso traseiro. "Esta não é uma piada. Eu queria que fosse, mas não é." Ela disse a sério, entregando-lhe o teste. Ele levou-a lentamente em suas mãos e olhou para ele, então olhou para ela por um segundo rápido, permitindo que seus olhos vagar de volta para o teste. Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda incerto.

"Sério, Granger é melhor você não estar mentindo para mim, porque eu juro que eu vou-"

"Eu não estou mentindo." Ela disse interrompendo-o novamente. "Eu tenho alguns sintomas, então eu comprei isso." Ela apontou para teste. "Acontece que eu estava certo." Disse ela, não tirar os olhos do teste.

"Que tipo de sintomas?" Draco perguntou, os olhos ainda a examinar a prova.

"Oh... bem... eu perdi o meu período e eu comecei a ficar doente de manhã algumas ..." Ela parou de falar no meio sua sentença, a boca ainda aberta. Draco olhou para cima a partir do teste e olhou para ela, perguntando o que estava fazendo.

Hermione através de sua mão sobre a boca e correu para a lata de lixo mais próximo que pôde encontrar baixou a cabeça e vomitou até que tudo havia deixado em seu estômago, o que não era muito. Draco se aproximou e parou atrás dela, vê-la vomitar. Ele balançou a cabeça e colocou a mão em sua testa. "Merda!" Ele amaldiçoou entre dentes.

Depois de Hermione ficar doente, os dois sentaram-se em algumas cadeiras, a mente de Draco estava tentando descobrir o que fazer, enquanto Hermione apenas sentou-se, esperando que ele respondesse. "Malfoy..." Hermione disse impaciente. Ele atirou-lhe um olhar e ela mordeu o lábio, olhando para o chão, decidindo que era melhor manter a boca fechada.

"Ok" Ele disse em pé. "Isso é o que vamos fazer" Hermione levantou-se com ele, quebrando os dedos nervosamente. "Você vai manter sua boca fechada. Ninguém vai descobrir mais sobre isso."

"Mas"

"Eu disse não!" Ele gritou andando mais perto dela e agarrando-lhe o pulso, tornando-se muito frustrado e confuso. Ele obviamente a agarrou forte porque ela gritou de dor. "Este é apenas um plano temporário até que eu possa descobrir algo. Preciso de mais tempo." Ele disse atirando-lhe o pulso para baixo e virando as costas para ela, pensando novamente.

"E se você não pode pensar em nada no tempo?" Ela perguntou como ele se virou para trás ao redor para encará-la, fazendo-a saltar para trás. "E se alguém perguntar?"

Ele sorriu para ela. "Você não vai ficar grande que rapidamente, Granger. Eu vou ter um plano antes de alguém descobrir." Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou ao redor da sala, nervosa. "O quê?" Perguntou ele.

"Você não vai realmente me fazer passar por isso, não é?" Perguntou ela. Draco riu um pouco e depois virou-se para sair da sala, parando e virando-se para soprar-lhe um beijo antes de partir.

Ele não respondeu sua pergunta. Ele não podia, pelo menos não ainda. Ele nem sequer sabe a resposta a si mesmo. As coisas não estavam indo conforme o planejado e ele estava com medo de que seu pai diria. Ou pior, o que o Senhor das Trevas diria. Ele invadiu o corredor e foi direto para seu quarto comunal. Ele correu até seu quarto, empurrando Pansy fora do caminho enquanto ela tentava dar-lhe um abraço, e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho vazio.

_Precisamos conversar.____Algo deu errado.___

_Draco___

Isto foi tudo o que ele escreveu sobre a nota, antes que ele enviou sua coruja para seu pai. Ele sentou na cama, impaciente, tentando manter sua mente fora do fato de que ele tinha feito Hermione ficar grávida.

Depois do que pareceram horas, a sua coruja voltou, batendo na janela. Ele deixou o pássaro entrar e praticamente arrancou o pedaço de pergaminho de suas pernas. Ele abriu a nota com as mãos trêmulas.

_Três Vassouras.__Uma hora._


	5. Erros Perdoados

Draco colocou sua capa preta e endireitou seu cabelo no espelho. Ele deu um tapinha em suas vestes e fez com que não havia uma ruga. Se ele ia ter uma reunião importante com seu pai, ele tinha que parecer apresentável. Depois de se verificar no espelho, ele decidiu que parecia bom o suficiente e saiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadas para a sala comunal da Sonserina. Ele viu todos os seus amigos sentado na mesa de canto, estudando e, rapidamente, virou a cabeça, esperando que eles o vissem saindo. Direito para a porta, ouviu um grito. "Dracy! Onde você está indo?" Ele revirou os olhos e se virou para Pansy, que estava agora a correr para ele. Quando ela chegou ele, ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. "Você nunca sair comigo mais." Ela choramingou.

Draco ficou extremamente irritado, e sabia que tinha de se livrar dela antes que estivesse atrasado para ver seu pai. "Olha, Pansy, eu tenho que ir." Ele disse, agarrando-lhe o pulso levemente e tira-los fora de seu pescoço. Ela franziu a testa e parecia que ela ia chorar. Draco revirou os olhos, não acreditando que ele já se envolveu essa coisa chata. Não se importando com o que ela pensava, ele se virou e rapidamente saiu da sala comum antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Uma vez que ele estava a salvo das garras do amor perfeito, ele desceu mais alguns corredores e então encontrou a armadura que ele estava procurando. Ele deu um passo em frente e verificou o corredor para ver se alguém estava olhando para ele ou apenas de passagem, e depois torceu a mão direita do cavaleiro em 360º. A parede atrás do cavaleiro lentamente abriu para revelar uma pequena passagem escura. "Lumos" Draco disse, iluminação a ponta de sua varinha e entrar no caminho passagem escura.

Ele andou a maneira passagem que ele tinha andado várias vezes antes, a sua mente correu com os pensamentos sobre o que seu pai diria. Ele seria mais provável deserdá-lo por ser tão estúpido a ponto de não usar nenhuma proteção ou mesmo um feitiço. O que ele poderia dizer? Seus nervos e hormônios tiveram o melhor dele. Agora ele teria de fornecer estas informações a seu pai sobre como ele ia ter um neto de uma nascida trouxa. Coração de Draco correu quando pensou o quanto isso iria fazer de seu pai. Mas isto poderia ser como uma coisa boa também. Seu pai provavelmente estaria tão furioso com ele, ele iria querer Hermione para se livrar do bebê antes que alguém descobrisse sobre ele e o erro estúpido que seu filho tinha feito que Draco não tinha nenhum problema e tudo voltaria ao normal.

Mas havia também outra possibilidade de que Draco tinha pensado quando ele descobriu que Hermione estava grávida. Seu pai poderia ser feliz que isso aconteceu. Por mais estranho que possa parecer, ele podia vê-lo como uma nova oportunidade de torturar o Weasley e Potter. Se eles soubessem que sua preciosa e inocente Hermione estava grávida de Draco, eles iriam se virar e nunca falar com ela novamente, especialmente se eles achavam que ela realmente dormiu com ele e não que ela a estuprou.

Outra possibilidade, a que Draco uma mais temia, era que seu pai não saberia o que fazer e teria que procurar ajuda em outro lugar, como o Senhor do Escuro. Draco teve um arrepio na espinha quando ele pensou sobre o que o Lorde das Trevas faria a ele por seu erro.

Draco respirou fundo quando viu uma pequena luz no fim do túnel e ele caminhou em sua direção rapidamente. "Nox". Ele disse para apagar a luz de sua varinha. Ele saiu de um pequeno buraco não muito grande o suficiente para ele pudesse passar, e andou por um caminho de terra que levou à Hogsmeade. Quando chegou na rua da cidade, ele colocou seu capuz sobre sua cabeça, esperando que ninguém iria reconhecê-lo como alguém que deve estar na escola. Ele checou na hora certa e entrou no bar e notou que ele ainda tinha cerca de dez minutos até que seu pai aparecesse. Pediu uma cerveja amanteigada e bebeu nervosamente, ainda tentando descobrir como ele estava indo para dar a notícia ao seu pai.

"Olá, filho." Draco olhou para seu pai, saindo de seu transe. Seu pai se sentou em frente a ele e a garçonete voltou a tomar bebida de seu pai, um uísque de fogo. "Então", disse Lúcio tomar o primeiro gole de seu uísque. "O que aconteceu?" Ele disse que ir direto ao ponto.

Draco exalou um profundo suspiro e depois lambeu a cerveja amanteigada de seus lábios, olhando para os olhos cinzentos do pai, que lembrava tanto dele. "Uh ..." Draco disse, ainda sem palavras. Seu pai olhou para ele com impaciência, tomando mais um gole. Draco deu uma rápida olhada ao redor da sala para se certificar de que ninguém estava vendo eles, e então voltou para seu pai. Ele se inclinou mais perto de seu pai para que ele pudesse dizê-lo em voz baixa. "Ela está grávida." Ele disse baixinho, esperando que ninguém pudesse ouvi-los.

"O quê?" Lúcio disse com a boca aberta, certificando-se que ele tinha ouvido seu filho direito.

Draco mordeu o lábio de novo e olhou ao redor, algumas pessoas próximas a eles agora estavam olhando para eles, se perguntando por que Lucius tinha falado tão alto. "Eu fiz ela ficar grávida." Draco disse sentando na cadeira e cruzando os braços contra o peito, olhar em todos os lugares, exceto para seu pai. Lúcio sentou-se como seu filho e esfregou a nuca com a mão, fechando os olhos como se ele tivesse tendo uma enxaqueca muito forte, na qual ele provavelmente estava. Para surpresa de Draco, Lúcio começou a rir de repente. Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para o pai como se ele estivesse louco. "Por que você está rindo?" Ele perguntou, tentando respeitar seu pai, mas achando difícil desde que seu pai estava praticamente fazer xixi.

"Você está na merda." Lúcio disse rindo um pouco mais alto agora.

Draco revirou os olhos. "Eu sei disso." Ele disse com frustração agora em seu tom de voz. Lucius percebeu isso e parou de rir, olhando para seu filho. "Preciso de sua ajuda. Eu não sei o que fazer." Draco admitiu, envergonhado.

"Eu também não. E eu certamente não quero nada mais bagunçado do que você já fez" Lúcio se levantou e pegou alguns galeões do bolso, colocando-os sobre a mesa para pagar suas bebidas.

"Onde você está indo?" Draco perguntou. Lucius sorriu para ele e Draco inaugurou a segui-lo. Eles caminharam para fora e Lucius agarrou Draco pelo ombro. Com um pop eles tinham aparatado no gramado da frente da Mansão Malfoy. "Por que estamos em casa?" Draco estava realmente confuso.

"Porque", disse Lúcio caminhando para a porta da frente, Draco logo atrás. "Você, meu filho, vai ter de dizer a uma pessoa que importa a única pessoa que lhe deu este trabalho em primeiro lugar." Draco parou de repente, agora consciente do que estava acontecendo.

Ele estava ali, boca aberta e balançando a cabeça. "Eu... Eu não posso _vê-lo._ Você sabe o que ele vai fazer para mim quando ele descobre que eu tenho uma sangue-ruim grávida só porque eu esqueci de usar um feitiço ou proteção?" Lucius acenou para seu filho. Draco fechou os olhos e inalou uma respiração profunda, em seguida, seguiu seu pai até as escadas. Mesmo que ele temia ir ver o Senhor das Trevas e ele temia o que ele faria a ele, mas ele sabia que tinha que fazer isso. Se ele ou seu pai fez a escolha por conta própria sobre o que fazer nesta situação e ele não ficasse satisfeito, ele provavelmente o mataria.

Draco seguiu seu pai e pararam em frente à porta da biblioteca. Lucius virou-se para seu filho e pôs a mão em seu ombro, dizendo-lhe com os olhos que ia ficar tudo bem, mesmo que ele sabia que não seria. Draco inalado outra inspiração profunda como Lucius bateu na porta. "Entre". Draco ouviu Voldemort falar. Draco agarrou a maçaneta da porta, tentando ficar focado, como ele fez, sabendo que o Lorde das Trevas seria capaz de perceber se ele estiver com medo. Draco entrou na sala e andou na frente do assento que Voldemort estava sentado, e se curvou para ele, e ficou curvado até Voldemort lhe disse para subir. O Lorde das Trevas sorriu para Draco quando fizeram contato com os olhos. "Draco". Ele disse, dando a Draco arrepios repentinos. "Eu ouvi que você completou a primeira parte de sua tarefa com sucesso. Bom trabalho." Não era muito frequente que o Lorde das Trevas elogiou alguém, então Draco estava quieto satisfeito consigo mesmo, mas sabia que em poucos minutos ele estaria levando tudo o que ele disse de volta.

"Obrigado, meu Senhor". Draco disse.

"Por que, então, garoto, você veio me ver?"

Draco mordeu o lábio e tentou respirar sua constante e rapidamente, antes que Voldemort perdeu a paciência. "Meu Senhor, eu tenho medo de lhe dizer que a tarefa que você atribuiu a mim não aconteceu exatamente como o planejado." Draco disse, Voldemort agora se inclinando para mais perto dele, dizendo para continuar. "Graças ao que eu fiz, Granger está grávida." Ele disse baixinho, envergonhado. A maioria dos Comensais da Morte em torno de Voldemort balançaram suas cabeças ou engasgou não querendo que seja verdade.

Voldemort, no entanto, não parecia louco ou frustrado. Ao contrário, ele olhou para Draco com uma cara séria, quase sem emoção, mas Draco poderia dizer a seus mostradores eram de viragem na sua cabeça enquanto ele pensava em um plano. "E o que você instruiu a menina a fazer?"

"Eu lhe disse para ficar quieto, meu Senhor."

Voldemort acenou com a cabeça e olhou para o teto, ainda imerso em pensamentos. Todo mundo estava olhando para ele agora, à espera de sua raiva assumir, uma reação que nunca viria. Voldemort se virou para Draco com um sorriso mal crescendo mais e mais em seu rosto a cada segundo que se passa. "Você é um garoto de sorte... Este erro seu poderia de fato vir a ser uma coisa boa para nós." Voldemort agora se recostou na cadeira novamente, confiante de que seu plano iria ter sucesso. "Com a sangue-ruim grávida, Potter e o traidor sangue vão desmoronar ainda mais rápido." Ele disse para todo o grupo, e depois se voltou para Draco. "Você, Draco, vão seguir o meu plano exatamente."

Draco acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, meu senhor." Ele estava feliz que ele não seria amaldiçoado ou morto hoje. Se o Lorde das Trevas iria fazer isso, ele já teria feito isso. E pela maneira que Voldemort estava olhando para Draco, ele teve uma sensação de que ele não se importaria com este plano.

Voldemort sorriu. "Está sangue-ruim vai dar à luz ao seu filho." Draco coração disparou com o pensamento de Hermione carregando seu filho em sua barriga. De repente, ele não gostou mais do plano. "Quando você voltar ao castelo você vai dizer que ela que vai ter está criança. Use a força se for preciso. Uma vez que todos, incluindo Potter e Weasley ficarem sabendo que ela está grávida de uma criança que pertence a você, eles acabarão por se recusar a falar para ela, especialmente depois eles descobrem que ela dormiu com você... que a idéia foi toda dela." As bochechas de Draco virou um rosa brilhante com o pensamento de Hermione controlando-o na cama. "Eventualmente, ela vai precisar de alguém para conversar ou confortá-la, que é quando você vai jogar um papel importante nisso, Draco. Quando ela estiver vulnerável, você vai fingir estar apaixonado por ela e fazê-la cair no amor com você. Quando chegar a hora de quebrar o vínculo dela com o _grande_ Harry Potter, vai ser fácil até demais." Voldemort terminou, sorrindo para si mesmo, orgulhoso de seu plano. "Você entendeu?" Draco acenou com a cabeça, desejando que ele nunca tivesse se envolvido em primeiro lugar. Voldemort voltou-se para Lucius. "Seu filho vai lhe dar uma atualização a cada semana, para que nós podemos acompanhar o que está acontecendo."

Lucius assentiu e Voldemort dispensou ambos de sua presença. Uma vez que eles saíram da sala, Lucius aparatou de volta a Hogsmeade e Draco voltou para o buraco para voltar à Hogwarts. "Você entendeu?" Lucius perguntou ao filho. Draco acenou com a cabeça, em uma perda para palavras. "Bom. Envie-me uma coruja desta vez na próxima semana com uma atualização assim como o Lorde das Trevas mandou." Draco acenou com a cabeça novamente e Lucius desapareceu na noite fria do Outono.


	6. Lidar com ela

Lidar Com Ela

Hermione acordou na manhã seguinte, depois dor de cabeça consistente que teve ao longo dos últimos dois dias, não tinha ido embora ainda. Ela se levantou de sua cama e caminhou em direção à janela e olhou para o frio domingo. Ela colocou o cabelo atrás das orelhas e se sentou no parapeito da janela, seus olhos pareciam ser ligado à beleza das árvores nuas da floresta proibida.

Enquanto ela o observava, as mãos pareciam viajar para seu estômago, um estômago que em breve mostraria a evidência de uma criança, seu filho. E que quando ela pensou sobre o que Draco faria. Ele certamente não esperava que ela para mantê-lo. Todo mundo saberia que ele e ela... Não, ele não era tão estúpido. A escolha seria óbvia para ela livrar-se dele antes de todo mundo visse. Para não mencionar o fato de o Voldemort provavelmente mataria ou torturaria Draco por faze-la ficar grávida.

Mas a escolha óbvia era o que ela não gostava. Hermione nunca concordou com a idéia de se livrar de uma criança só porque você cometeu um erro ou não poderia cuidar dele. Ela fez, no entanto, de acordo com ele, se a situação exige, e isso certamente o fez.

Ela foi estuprada. Esta criança foi forçada em cima dela e para ela para mantê-lo seria errado. Além disso, se a criança cresceu, certamente não saberia quem era seu pai. Hermione adivinhou que Draco não iria querer nada a ver com isso, então Hermione viria a ser como as mães solteiras que ela costumava me sinto mal.

Sim, ela estava indo para se livrar do bebê, e ela teve a sensação de que Draco concordaria com ela.

Ela ouviu uma batida na sua porta e levantou-se para respondê-la. Ela abriu a porta e viu Gina em pé diante dela. Hermione forçou um sorriso e Gina sorriu de volta. "Ei, Gina." Hermione disse calmamente tentando esconder como diferente ela se sentia, mas Gina podia ver através dela.

"Você está bem, Hermione?" Gina perguntou, preocupada.

"Yeah. Eu, uh... não dormi a noite passada."

Gina olhou para ela, não acreditando que ela estava dizendo, mas deixou cair o assunto de qualquer maneira. "Quer ir tomar o pequeno almoço? Harry e Ron ainda estão dormindo e eu não vou ficar esperando por eles." Ela disse, sorrindo. Hermione balançou a cabeça, jogando uma camisa e o manto e seguiu Gina até o Salão Principal. Sentaram-se entre os poucos Grifinórios que realmente acordei cedo nos dias de folga, Gina entrou em uma conversa com sua amiga Bella. Hermione, não conhecendo a menina, pegou um prato e começou colocar comida dentro.

Como ela levou a primeira mordida, os olhos dela viajaram para a mesa da Sonserina e fecharam com os de Draco. Ela esperava que ele fosse estrelaçado com os dela, arrastando-a para fora e assustá-la ainda mais, mas ele manteve a cabeça baixa para a mesa, girando a colher em círculos dentro de sua tigela de cereais, não levando uma mordida. Ele parecia estar ignorando Pansy, que estava tentando falar com ele, e parecia que ele estava muito concentrado em alguma coisa. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e se lembrou das maneiras, e desviou o olhar de Draco e de volta ao seu prato.

Como ela estava prestes a tomar uma mordida de seu bacon, seu estômago deu um salto repentino e ela sentiu como se estivesse indo a ficar doente. Ela se levantou rapidamente, quase tirando todo mundo do banco. Ela pôs a mão sobre a boca e saiu correndo do salão grande para o banheiro mais próximo. Ela podia sentir os olhos de todo mundo travado na parte de trás da cabeça dela como ela fez sua saída estranha.

Ela encontrou o banheiro mais próximo e empurrou a porta, deixando-a bater na parede. Como ela correu para a tenda em primeiro lugar, ela percebeu por sorte, ela era a única no banheiro. Ela curvou-se sobre o assento do vaso sanitário e permitiu que o delicioso café da manhã que ela tinha acabado de comer voltar para cima. Ela gemeu e segurou a barriga, sentada no chão do banheiro uma vez que ela tinha certeza de que não havia mais nada em seu estômago para voltar para cima. "Estúpido enjôo matinal." Queixava-se, inclinando-se contra as paredes da tenda, e fechou os olhos, deixando lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto. Por que ela? O que ela fez para merecer isso?

"Isso foi um show." Ela ouviu alguém dizer, e reconheceu a voz imediatamente. Ela manteve os olhos fechados, mordendo os lábios e balançando a cabeça lentamente. Ela ouviu-o trancar a porta do banheiro e depois abrir a porta do banheiro em que ela estava. "Você está bem?" Perguntou ele.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para Draco com puro ódio. "Pra que você se importa?" Ela tirou.

"Eu me preocupo porque eu sou a razão de você estar assim."

"Bem, não será por muito tempo." Ela disse levantando-se e fechar a tampa do vaso sanitário para que ela pudesse se sentar.

"O qual quer dizer com isso?"

Ela olhou para Draco, esperando que ele concordasse com ela. "Obviamente, eu não vou passar por isso. Eu não concordo com ele, mas eu realmente não acho que nós temos uma escolha." Draco riu de sua seriedade. "O que você está rindo?" Ela perguntou ficando chateado.

"Você vai passar por isso."

Ela ficou sem fala. Ela olhou para ele com uma expressão de choque no rosto. "O-O quê?"

Ele ajoelhou-se em um pé na frente dela e sorriu para ela, ficando muito perto de seu rosto. "Eu disse que você está passando por isso."

"Mas... mas por quê?" Hermione disse extremamente confuso sobre o porquê ele queria que ela tivesse o bebê. Não fazia qualquer sentido para ela.

"Porque eu disse isso." Draco disse em pé. Ele realmente não tinha pensado em uma desculpa para lhe dizer, e agora que tinha chegado a hora, ele nervos estavam recebendo o melhor dele... novamente.

"Eu não vou fazer isso, Malfoy." Hermione disse levantando-se defensivamente.

Ele riu para si mesmo, divertido. "Sim você é. E enquanto o meu filho está ai, você vai fazer tudo o que lhe dizem para fazer." Ele disse apontando para a barriga.

"Não, eu não sou." Hermione disse cruzando os braços, finalmente decidir que ela não ia levar mais as porcarias de Draco.

Ele deu um passo mais perto dela e começou a ter seu rosto. Hermione engoliu em seco, sua respiração se tornando irregular. "O que você acabou de me dizer?" Draco disse chateado que ela não estava ouvindo ele.

Hermione deu um passo para trás, batendo na parede do banheiro. "Isso é culpa sua. Eu não vou sofrer por causa de um erro que você fez. Você nunca deveria ter me estuprado, em primeiro lugar!" Hermione gritou, nem sequer perceber quão alto ela estava falando ou perceber que as pessoas pudessem ouvir o que ela estava dizendo. Draco colocou sua mão sobre a boca, causando-lhe perder o equilíbrio. Quando ela caiu para trás, tentando pegar a si mesma, e acabou de pouso direito de volta para baixo no assento do toalete. Draco ainda tinha a mão sobre sua boca, e sorriu, divertindo-se com a forma como ela tinha caído em um simples toque. Ela empurrou a mão dele. "Não me toque." Ela disse baixinho, olhando para o chão.

Draco riu. "Cometemos uma série repentina de bravura, Granger?" Ele disse aproximando-se dela. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas parou e ficou olhando enquanto ele se sentou no assento do toalete para trás, agarrando suas pernas e colocá-los sobre a dele. Ela queria afastá-lo, para se levantar e correr, mas ela não conseguia tirar os olhos castanhos fora de seus entes prata. Ele sorriu para ela, colocando a mão na bochecha e massageando-o com o polegar. Ela lambeu os lábios e mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente. "Ainda com medo?" Ela virou a cabeça de sua mão e olhou para o chão. Draco riu. "Vou levar isso como um sim."

Hermione virou-se para ele, agora as lágrimas em seus olhos. "Por favor não me faça fazer isso." Ela implorou como uma lágrima caiu por sua face.

Seu sorriso desapareceu. Ele quase se sentiu mal para a menina, mas não podia deixá-la saber disso. Ele chicoteou a lágrima com o polegar. "Desculpe por isso." Ele disse baixinho, olhando em seus olhos marejados. "Eu talvez seja um idiota, mas eu não sou um assassino."

"O que eu devo dizer a todos? Eles vão perceber que eu estou ganhando uma enorme quantidade de peso e, eventualmente, eles vão descobrir. O que devo dizer-lhes, então?" Ela disse ainda chorando.

"Diga-lhes o óbvio."

"O que você me violentou?" Ela disse com os dentes cerrados.

Draco olhou para cima e exalou um profundo suspiro. "Não!" Ele gritou, fazendo-a saltar e tremer de medo. "Diga a eles que você me acha irresistível." Ele disse, inclinando-se para perto de Hermione para que ele pudesse dizer isso de ânimo leve. Ela balançou a cabeça desaprovando. "O que, não gosta do meu plano?"

"Não é um plano, é uma mentira." Ela desviou o olhar, de novo. "Todos eles vão me odiar." Ela disse tão baixo que Draco mal podia ouvir o que ela estava dizendo.

"Você vai viver." Ele disse se levantando e saindo da tenda.

"E se eu não?" Ela disse levantando-se e segui-lo.

"Então eu acho que você vai ter de mim." Ele disse voltando-se para ela e sorrindo em seu rosto deprimido. "Na verdade eu acho que seria melhor se nós dois ir junto com isso, e torná-lo para que eles possam acreditar em nós."

"Como poderíamos fazer isso?"

Ele sorriu para ela, descer em um joelho e estendendo a mão como se estivesse propondo a ela. "Hermione Granger, você vai ser minha namorada?"

Ela abriu a boca em choque com o que ele estava sugerindo. "Não, eu não vou andar por aí na escola dizendo a todos que eu e você somos alguma coisa... Além disso, o que seus amigos pensam?"

"Vou dizer-lhes que eu estou nele para o bem maior". Ele disse cruzando os braços.

"Eu tenho um namorado. Tenho Ron. Eu não posso dizer-lhe que eu e você estamos saindo. Vai quebrar seu coração."

Draco riu. "Sim, você vai. Além disso, você vai quebrar seu coração quando você lhe diz que você está grávida do meu filho, de qualquer maneira. Qual é a diferença?"

"Vou dizer-lhe que sinto muito e que eu cometi um erro. Ele vai me perdoar, eu sei que ele vai." Hermione disse determinada a obter o seu ponto de vista. Draco, notando que ela provavelmente estava certa, precisava fazer algo rápido antes de todos os seus planos foram para o lixo.

Ele agarrou Hermione por seus ombros e empurrou-a contra a parede, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela. Sua respiração tornou-se irregular novamente e ela começou a chorar. Ele sabia que a assustou, mas ele não se importava. Ele teve que ter seu ponto de vista. "Eu já lhe disse, não." Ele disse através dos dentes cerrados. "Eu também lhe disse que, você está tendo meu filho" Ele colocou sua mão sobre seu estômago. "E você vai fazer o que eu digo. Está claro?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça, com mais medo dele, do que, na noite em que a estuprou. Ele sorriu. "Bom". Ele colocou as mãos na lateral do rosto e deu-lhe um beijo longo e duro nos lábios. Ele afastou-se dela e virou-se para sair pela porta. "Eu estarei observando você. Não se mexa, querida." Ele abriu a porta e saiu, deixando Hermione se afundar no chão. Com as pernas contra o peito, ela baixou o rosto de joelhos e chorou mais difícil do que ela jamais imaginou ser possível.


	7. A Compreensão

A Compreensão

Hermione voltou para seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela quando ela passou. Ela não queria ver ninguém. Ela foi um desastre. Ela foi um acidente e ela estava grávida. Ela estava grávida de um bebê que não queria, e um bebê que ela não tinha permissão de se livrar. Estava estressada, com medo, frustrado e emocional. Ela estava à beira de enlouquecer.

Não, ela _estava enlouquecendo._ Ela se sentiu como se ela não tinha controle sobre sua vida. Ela era uma marionete e Draco foi o mestre das marionetes. Ele controlava sua vida e tudo o que fazia tudo porque ela estava com muito medo de fazer alguma coisa sobre isso. Draco estava a matando, de dentro para fora. Ele estava forçando-a a fazer coisas que ela não queria fazer, como chamá-lo de seu namorado e carregar seu filho. Ela teria de olhar para o bebê todos os dias, e a única coisa que ela seria capaz de pensar era _ele._ Ele foi a pior coisa que já aconteceu com ela. Para ela, Draco foi parecido com o que Voldemort era Harry.

Harry manteve a evidência em sua testa, enquanto ela carregava-o sob sua camisa. A única diferença era ele se tornou um herói para ele. O menino que sobreviveu. Hermione seria jogada no exílio, a única pessoa a quem recorrer era a única pessoa que ela mais odiava. Ela seria uma traidora em todos os outros olhos. E se ela não era uma traidora, se soubessem a verdade sobre o que realmente aconteceu com ela naquela noite, ela seria uma covarde.

A mais brilhante e uma das mais fortes bruxas de sua idade, e ela não conseguia sequer se _levantar _para _lhe_ dizer não. Para _dizer-lhe_ para parar de se intrometer em sua vida. A menina que caiu. Ela tinha caído fraca demais para voltar para cima. Ela estava muito fraca para lutar para trás e por causa disso, ela estava nesta situação que ela estava agora. Não foi culpa dele, foi dela.

Ela caminhou em direção à janela e abriu de pé na borda e olhando para o chão. Ela poderia saltar, seria indolor. Seu inferno estaria terminado. A queda de sete andares iria matá-la instantaneamente. Seria indolor. Ela colocou as mãos sobre sua barriga e fechou os olhos. Iria matar seu bebê, o feto. Hermione abriu a boca, deixando os soluços e respirando fundo vêm derramando ainda mais rápido na manhã de janeiro.

Ela desceu fora da borda, agarrando sua varinha com as mãos tremendo. Murmurou um feitiço, um feitiço que fechou a janela. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto derramou as lágrimas e ela percebeu o que ela tinha pensado. Ela só queria se matar. Ela nunca pensou nisso em um milhão de anos, ela jamais teria um pensamento suicida. Era quase uma tentativa, um sucesso.

Ela encontrou seu caminho para o banheiro. Sua visão estava ficando embaçada e ela podia se sentir fraca. Ela caminhou até o chuveiro, batendo no espelho que estava pendurado na parede. Ouviu o vidro estilhaçar, mas ela não se importou. Ela ligou a água e esperou até ficar quente e ela entrou, ainda totalmente vestido. Ela deixou a água quente atingiu-a como ela se pôs debaixo dela, enrolado em uma bola no canto da banheira. A água atingiu o rosto dela, fazendo ela se sentir vivo de novo. Ele também bateu seu corpo, e, enquanto observava a água correr para dentro do ralo, ela sentiu como todos os seus problemas estavam sendo lavados com ele.

Ela começou a chorar. Ela chorou porque se sentia como se tudo estivesse bem. Sentia-se como seu corpo quebrado, assustado, e não controlado foi finalmente sob seu controle. Ela chorou porque ela também sabia que ela estava perdendo. Ela sentia como se estivesse sentada na beira da banheira, olhando para si mesma pateticamente. Ela estava perdendo, e embora soubesse que ela estava, ela não podia fazer nada sobre isso. Ela respirou o vapor e descansou a cabeça contra a parede, deixando cair mais lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Ela ouviu explosão da porta trancada do quarto aberta, mas ela não se mexia, ela não podia. "Hermione!" Ela poderia ouvi-los procurando por ela, e ela não podia gritar. Ela foi morta do lado de fora e por dentro ela estava gritando. A porta do banheiro aberta, e seus olhos lentamente viajaram ao longo de um cabelo preto e um menino ruivo. Harry aproximou-se dela cautelosamente. "Hermione?" Ele perguntou calmamente. Ele tinha um olhar preocupado sobre o seu rosto, não sabendo o que poderia haver de errado com ela. "Hermione, você está bem?"

Hermione não respondeu, em vez disso ela olhou para Rony, que parecia justo, ou mesmo mais preocupado do que Harry fez. Ela sorriu para ele, então ela fechou os olhos e senti sua cabeça cair sobre o ombro. "Hermione!" Ela ouviu gritar Ron, mas ela não gritar de volta, ou abrir os olhos. Ela colocou lá, sabendo que ela estava segura com eles ao lado dela. "Oh meu deus, Harry, nós temos que levá-la para a ala hospitalar!" Ela sentiu dois conjuntos de mãos agarrá-la e levantá-la para fora da banheira.

Então, ela desmaiou.

Ela acordou na ala hospitalar. Harry estava andando no chão na frente de sua cama, ainda não percebendo que ela estava acordada. Ron estava sentado na cadeira ao lado de sua cama. Sua cabeça estava inclinada para cima em direção ao teto, e Hermione poderia dizer que ele estava dormindo. Ela sorriu para seus amigos, de repente, lembrando o que tinha acontecido com ela e que eles foram os únicos a salvá-la. Eles eram seus melhores amigos, e que sempre seriam não importa o que, através de seus momentos bons e ruins dela, através de seus obstáculos, e através de sua vida. Eles iriam entender, e ela teve que dizer-lhes.

Ela estendeu a mão e tocou de Rony lentamente. Que de repente ele disparou, os olhos de ligação com o dela. "Hermione!" Ele gritou, levantando-se e envolver seus braços ao redor dela, dando-lhe um beijo na testa. Hermione acolheu seu abraço. Harry, finalmente percebendo que ela estava acordada, se aproximou e se sentou na beirada da cama, sorrindo para ela e segurando a mão dela firmemente na sua. Ron lançou seu abraço e se sentou no lado oposto da cama, como Harry, segurando a outra mão. Ela sorriu para seus dois melhores amigos. Eles entenderiam.

"Hermione, nós estávamos tão preocupados." Harry disse.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu. "O que aconteceu?" Ron perguntou.

_Eu fui louco._ _Tentei suicidar-se._ _Eu tentei matar o meu bebê._ _Eu tentei matar o bebê de Draco._ _Tentei parar este inferno de continuar._ _Tentei parar o inferno de continuar, mesmo sem perceber que isso significa apenas o inferno ainda mais para você cara._

Ela não disse isso, mas ela queria dizer-lhes. Ela queria acreditar que eles entenderiam. "Eu fiquei doente, durante café da manhã. Acho que foi a comida." Ela mentiu. "Quando eu não me senti muito bem depois, eu vim para o meu quarto. O som da água corrente, me faz sentir melhor, então eu subia com minhas roupas para que eu pudesse sentir melhor mais rápido." A mentira veio a ela tão facilmente, como se fosse verdadeira, e ela odiava.

"Você quebrou o seu espelho." Harry afirmou.

"Me desculpe se eu estivesse assustado vocês." Ela sorriu para eles e sorriu de volta.

"Estamos apenas feliz que você esteja bem." Ron disse, beijando a mão dela. Ela não podia dizer-lhes. Eles não iriam entender.

Ela acordou na manhã seguinte com o sol brilhando nos olhos dela. Ela se vestiu rapidamente, percebendo que ela ia se atrasar para poções. Ela colocou sua escola vestes e correu para fora da porta, não se preocupar em arrumar o cabelo. Ela se encontrou com Ron e Harry na sala comum e eles deixaram juntos, todos correndo para fazê-lo para a aula no tempo. A campainha tocou quando eles estavam até a metade, e eles decidiram que não havia necessidade de executar uma vez que eles já estavam atrasados. Eles caminharam até a porta e, em seguida, classe inteira olhou para elas. Snape olhou para eles, batendo com o pé como eles encontraram um assento.

"Atrasados". Disse ele. Todos os três deles olhou para ele, esperando por ele para atribuir-lhes uma detenção. "Acabei de preparar todos para a poção que vamos fazer hoje, e vocês perderam. Sorte para vocês, eu atribui parceiros. Desde que você precisará saber o que fazer, eu vou ter que atribuir-lhe um parceiro que já sabe o que estão fazendo." Hermione se ofendeu com isso; quase certeza ela saberia o que fazer se ela foi informada qual era a poção. "Potter, você pode ir sentar-se com a Sra. Parkinson. Weasley, tomar um assento ao lado de Davis, e Granger ..." Snape olhou ao redor, tentando encontrar alguém para ser seu parceiro. "Ah, Sr. Malfoy. Classe Agora ..."

Hermione gemeu, tendo um assento ao lado de um Draco sorrindo. Ela olhou para ele e, em seguida, virou-se para a atenção ao que Snape estava dizendo, tomando notas. "Você está calmo hoje." Ele sussurrou para Hermione. Ela o ignorou, esperando que talvez ele a deixaria em paz se ela fez. "Qual é o assunto meu amor?" Ele perguntou, colocando a mão sobre sua coxa. Seu coração disparou e ela olhou para ele. Ele riu.

Ela olhou para a mão, com muito medo de movê-lo. "Tira a mão suja de cima de mim." Ela sussurrou entre dentes, voltando-se para o conselho. "E eu não sou seu _amor."_

Ele riu para si mesmo e tirou a mão, mas ele não parar de incomodá-la. "Eu ouvi sobre seu pequeno... episódio."

Ela se virou para ele, chocada, que ele realmente sabia sobre isso. "Como você"

"Eu disse que estava vigiando." Hermione começou a ter arrepios súbitos, assustada que ele sabia muito sobre ela. Ela pensou que Harry e Ron eram os únicos que sabiam. Agora que Draco sabia, toda a escola logo saberia. "Eu não sabia que iria pirar por causa da gravidez." Ele disse em um sussurro baixo para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir.

Hermione olhou ao redor da sala, temendo que alguém tivesse ouvido o que ele disse. "Não é possível dizer que a palavra... por favor." Hermione disse que recolher todas as fontes sobre a mesa na ordem em que iam ter que usá-los, para começar a fazer a poção.

Draco riu. "Você não contou para eles ainda, não é?" Ele perguntou, olhando para Ron e Harry. Ela balançou a cabeça e ele riu. "Você está planejando fazer o que sobre isso? Na semana que vem você vai começar a ganhar peso" Ele exclamou o obvio.

"Eu sei".

"Ah, então você está indo só para esperar por eles para descobrir por conta própria? Tenho certeza que vão adorar isso."

"Eu vou dizer-lhes." Ela lhe lançou um olhar. "Eu só não descobri quando ou como."

"Você já descobriu _como_ e _quando_ só diga que você está saindo comigo agora?" Draco disse, agora brincar com os ingredientes em sua mesa de modo que parecia que ele estava fazendo algo.

Hermione congelou, percebendo que ele estava certo. Em cima dela entregar as informações sobre seu filho carregando Draco, ela teria que dizer-lhes que ela e Draco estavam saindo juntos. Ela balançou a cabeça e depois virou-se para Draco. "Você não tem idéia." Ela disse, com lágrimas vindos aos olhos. Draco olhou para ela, e ela continuou "Você não tem idéia do que estou passando. Você não poderia entender. Você começa a caminhar ao redor da escola como se nada estivesse errado e eu vou ter que andar por aí com provas sob minha camisa. Você começa a dizer que você que é apenas pelo sexo, e todos seus amigos dão boas risada sobre isso. Eles vão rir do fato de que você está me usando. Eles vão rir de mim, não de você. Enquanto isso, eu tenho que dizer, não, eu tenho que _mentir_ para o povo que eu o amo e dizer-lhes algo que eu desejo que não fosse verdade. Você não tem idéia do que estou passando agora. "

Draco mordeu o lábio e olhou para o chão. "Eu tinha um pensamento suicida de ontem." Ele olhou para ela quando ela disse isso. "Eu queria pular fora da minha janela e me matar. Eu queria me matar assim que eu poderia estar fora deste inferno que você me colocou. Você quer saber o que me fez parar? Parei porque eu lembrei que tinha uma criança dentro de meu estômago. _seu_ filho. " Ela riu um pouco como uma lágrima caiu por sua face. "É irônico que a razão que eu queria me matar foi por causa de você, e a razão pela qual eu não era por causa de você. Eu estou machucada, Malfoy. Emocionalmente, mentalmente e fisicamente. E é por sua culpa. Você está me matando, e você não tem idéia. Você não pode sequer começar a entender."

Hermione empurrou a cadeira para trás e saiu da sala de aula. Ela não olhou para trás, mesmo quando Snape chamou o nome dela. Ela não olhar para trás, Harry ou Rony também a chamou. Ela não olhou para trás para as pessoas que tinham os olhos grudados na parte de trás da cabeça. Ela não olhou para trás, porque sabia que nenhum deles entendeu.


	8. As Palavras de Draco

Não, ela estava errada. Ele não sabia o que ela estava passando, mas ela não sabia o que ele estava passando também. Draco passeou em seu quarto, as mãos atrás das costas e pensando. Claro, ela tinha que ter a prova sob a sua camisa, mas ele tinha que ter as provas em seu braço direito, uma marca que iria ficar lá pelo resto de sua vida. Ela estaria grávida de nove meses. Ele teria a marca em seu braço para toda a vida. Oitenta anos ou mais, se ele ainda estivesse vivo. Ela só tem que suportar nove meses de gravidez, enquanto ele teve de suportar 960 meses de recordação. Algo que ele nunca queria se lembrar.

Draco nunca quis se tornar o que ele sempre pensou que ele se tornaria quando ele era criança. Ele não gostava de matar pessoas. Não estava em sua natureza. Ele só tinha uma casca dura do lado de fora, então ele foi capaz de esconder suas emoções. Ele nunca quis violentá-la, e ele certamente não queria engravidá-la. Isso foi forçado em cima dele, tudo por causa de seu pai. Seu pai havia se metido muito profundo com os Comensais da Morte e Voldemort, e agora Draco se envolveu. Se ele saiu ou recusou, sua família seria apenas se machucar, e ele não podia deixar isso acontecer. Ele teve que fazer o que ele tinha que fazer, mesmo que iria ferir algumas pessoas no caminho.

Mas foi só Granger. Ele não deve se preocupar com seus sentimentos. Ela era uma amiga sangue-ruim de Potter. Não, ele não se importava, ele não podia. Se ele fez, tudo o que deveria acontecer nesta tarefa que foi atribuída... Ia dar errado.

Então por que ele se importa? Por que ele se importa que ele a machuque por tanto tempo? Por que ele se importa que ela estava grávida e quebrada? Por que ele estava perguntando a si mesmo estas perguntas? Por quê? Porque ele se importava. Porque foi culpa inteiramente dele. Porque Hermione Granger estava certa.

"Hermione, que há de errado com você?" Ron perguntou Hermione no café da manhã, duas semanas depois que ela tinha saído da aula de Poções. "Você está agindo de modo estranho. Você não ter falado com qualquer um de nós nas últimas semanas, e quando fala é apenas sim ou não, ou um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça."

Hermione olhou para ele e mordeu o lábio. Ele estava certo. Desde que ela deixou a sala de aula de poções naquele dia, ela decidiu que era melhor simplesmente ignorar todo mundo. Ela não tinha contado a ninguém ainda, porque ela simplesmente não podia. Ela não teve coragem de quebrar seus corações, a mentir para seus melhores amigos. "Sinto muito". Ela disse, todos os olhos sobre ela agora, à espera de uma explicação.

"Vamos, Hermione. O que há de errado?" Harry insistiu em.

"Nada". Ela disse que tomar uma mordida de seu brinde.

"Não minta Hermione." Gina disse desde no assento ao lado dela. "Você foi assim desde que Ron e Harry me contaram sobre o episódio em poções. Agora nos diga. Somos seus melhores amigos, Hermione, nós podemos ajudá-lo."

Hermione balançou a cabeça. Eles não iriam ajudá-la. "Estou bem, realmente."

"Você está pálida como um fantasma, você não falar com ninguém, e parece que você ganhou dez quilos." Ron disse. "Ai!" Ele gritou como Gina tinha, obviamente, chutou por baixo da mesa para dizer algo tão rude. Hermione apenas olhou para Ron. Ele finalmente disse algo. Ela sabia que toda a gente notou que ela estava mais gorda, mas ninguém nunca disse nada a ela. Ela estava esperando, e agora que finalmente foi dito, ela desejou que ele não tivesse dito nada. Isso só significava que era óbvio agora, e ela teria que contar o seu segredo.

Ela podia sentir seu coração disparado contra o peito. Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, para dizê-lo, para finalmente deixar a verdade, deixe a mentira sair, mas ela fechou a boca. Lágrimas começaram a chegar a seus olhos. Ela não podia fazer isso. Ela se levantou rapidamente e correu para fora do Salão Principal. Ela subiu a escadaria principal e deixe seus pés levá-la ao seu dormitório. Ela correu para seu quarto e se sentou em sua cama, fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio. Ela estava tentando fazer a respiração constante, apenas esperando a batida para vir.

Depois de alguns minutos de respiração profunda, ela finalmente ouviu. "Entre." Ela disse suavemente. A porta se abriu lentamente e Gina entrou na sala, seguido de perto por Harry e Ron. Gina se sentou na beira da cama de Hermione. Ela olhou para ela com um olhar preocupado, não tenho certeza o que dizer. Harry e Ron estavam atrás dela, à espera de Gina a falar. Hermione deixou cair uma lágrima pelo seu rosto. "Eu sinto muito." Ela disse, fungando.

Gina abanou a cabeça tristemente e chegou mais perto de Hermione, segurando a mão dela. "Hermione, que há de errado?" Gina pressionado.

Hermione chicoteou suas lágrimas e colocar o cabelo atrás das orelhas. "Eu estou..." Ela deu mais um sopro de ar, olhando para os seus amigos e tendo na forma como eles estavam olhando para ela. Eles a amava muito. "Estou grávida". Ela finalmente disse ele, e dizendo que não a fez se sentir melhor. Ela não olha para eles, ela não olhou para nenhum deles. Seus olhos viajaram para seu estômago, apenas olhando para absolutamente nada.

A sala ficou completamente em silêncio. Você poderia ter ouvido um alfinete cair. "O quê?" Ron perguntou, finalmente quebrando o silêncio. Ele deu um passo mais perto de Hermione. "Como isso é possível, Hermione eu não... nunca... -"

"Eu sei que nós não Ron." Ela disse, deixando que outra lágrima cair pelo seu rosto, se preparando para deitar, se preparando para perder seus melhores amigos. Ela olhou nos olhos de Rony, preparando-se para ver crescer o ódio em seus olhos. "Eu... eu tive relações sexuais com outra pessoa." Ela deixou as palavras deitar fora dela. Ela deixou palavras de Draco derramar dela.

Ron balançou a cabeça, agora extremamente chateado. "Quem?" Ele disse com os dentes cerrados e punhos brancos.

Ela mordeu o lábio e fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça. "Draco Malfoy". Ela manteve os olhos fechados o tempo todo, mas ela não precisa deles para ser aberta para ver o rosto de Rony parecia. Ela ouviu a porta bater e ela sentiu o peso em cima da cama levantar de onde Gina estava sentada apenas alguns segundos atrás. Ela olhou para a última pessoa restante na sala.

Harry estava em pé diante dela. Ele olhou chocado e como ele estava prestes a chorar. Eles não disse nada. O que poderiam dizer um ao outro que iria melhorar as coisas? Harry balançou a cabeça e olhou para o chão. Parecia que ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas ao invés disso ele levou um último olhar para Hermione e depois saiu da sala seguindo seus amigos.

Seus amigos, não dela, não mais. Ela estava certa. Ela era um traidor.

Todos eles a odiava.


	9. Nunca o Mesmo

"Draco, você está bem?" Draco virou a cabeça para ver a tabela completa de todos os seus amigos olhando para ele.

"Sim, eu estou bem." Ele respondeu, disse e voltando ao seu sanduíche. Ele realmente não estava bem. Ele estava estressado e emocional. Desde que Hermione havia dito que ela disse a ele em poções, sua mente estava girando com pensamentos. Ele se sentiu terrível pelo o que tinha feito e queria nada mais do que pedir desculpas. Mas ele era um Malfoy, e Malfoy não pedir desculpas por algo que fez de errado, especialmente quando eles foram designados para essa coisa pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas. Não, ele não conseguia nem sentir pena dela. Era contra o nome Malfoy.

E, além disso, ele não deve se sentir mal por ela de qualquer maneira. Ela foi Granger. Ela era um sangue-ruim e um dos melhores amigos de Potter. Ele a odiava... Certo?

_Sim. Eu a odeio. É por isso que eu fiz o que fiz. Eu não fiz isso porque o Lorde das Trevas me mandou. Eu fiz isso porque eu quis. Sim, é isso._

Como pensei isso para mim mesmo, ele não poderia ajudar, mas se perguntar se isso era realmente verdade. Será que ele realmente a odeia?

Ele encontrou-se olhando para a mesa da Grifinória. Ela estava sentada sozinha no outro extremo da tabela, em entre os primeiros e segundos anos, mas nenhum deles estava falando com ela também. Ela estava sentada pelo menos 3 metros de distância de todo mundo, comendo seu almoço sozinho e em silêncio. Ela tinha, obviamente, contado aos amigos e eles tinham dito a todos os outros, mas sorte para eles, ninguém em outras casas sabia sobre isso. Mas, ainda assim, Hermione Granger não tinha amigos.

Todos eles a odiava, assim como ela disse que eles fariam. Ela estava sozinha e vulnerável. Ele não teve a coragem de sequer olhar para o rosto dela. Como foi que ele deveria fazer amizade com ela agora? Ele poderia pedir desculpas. Que certamente colocá-lo em seu lado bom, mas então ela acha que seria bom para ir correr e avisar seus amigos que estava grávida, porque ele a estuprou. Não, se desculpando estava fora de questão, mas ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Viu-a levantar-se e prepare-se para sair. Ele decidiu que agora seria um bom momento para se aproximar dela, embora ele ainda não tinha idéia do que ia dizer. Ele empurrou o prato e levantou-se para segui-la. Ela estava indo para a biblioteca. Draco sabia disso antes mesmo que ele se levantou. Ele estava a seguindo por um par de dias, e ela sempre ia para a biblioteca. Ele não podia culpá-la. Ela não podia ir para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Ninguém lá respeitava ou gostava mais dela. A biblioteca era o seu santuário. Foi o único lugar que ela poderia ir para ser verdadeiramente sozinha. Somente das pessoas e só dos olhos errantes e cheio de rumores.

Ele observou enquanto ela se sentou em uma das tabelas, tirando a lição de casa transfiguração e começando a fazer. Ele inalou uma respiração profunda e caminhou em direção a ela, sentada no banco em frente a ela. Ela olhou para ele, provavelmente chocada que alguém estava sentado com ela, mas, em seguida, sua cabeça se virou de volta ao seu dever de casa. Ele olhou para ela por alguns minutos, ainda sem saber o que dizer. Ela olhou para trás para ele. "O que você quer Malfoy?", Perguntou ela.

"Eu realmente não sei." Ele respondeu. Foi uma resposta honesta, ele não tinha idéia. Hermione olhou para ele um olhar de lado, provavelmente realmente confuso sobre o porquê ele não tinha dito nada inteligente ou doloroso ainda para ela. "Eu vi você sentado sozinho hoje. Rosto triste e o Weasel ainda não falando com você?" Pelo menos ele poderia fazer o divertimento deles ainda.

Ela olhou para ele, mas depois seu rosto ficou subitamente triste. "Não." Ela disse com tristeza. "Eles me odeiam. Eu não sou nada, mas um traidor em seus olhos."

"Eu acho que é minha culpa." Ele disse, agora olhando para longe. _"O que estou dizendo?"_ Ele perguntou a si mesmo.

"Sim ..." Ela disse, olhando-o estranhamente. "Por que você está aqui?

Ele olhou para ela, ainda não tem certeza. "Eu disse que seria seu amigo quando você não tem nenhuma."

Hermione riu. "Eu não quero sua amizade, mesmo que eu não tenho mais ninguém". Ela balançou a cabeça e riu silenciosamente a si mesma como ela continuou a sua lição de casa.

Draco sorriu. "Sim, você quer." De repente, ela parou de escrever e olhou para Draco. "Vamos, Granger. Você não quer ser sério sozinho, não é? Quero dizer, eventualmente, toda a escola vai descobrir que você está grávida e depois todo mundo não vai falar com você. Eles vai ser todos olhando para o seu estômago, sussurrando uns com os outros à medida em que passam por você, eles vão olhar para você como uma aberração, e "

"Ok!" Hermione disse gritando, interrompendo-o. Ela olhou ao redor da sala, fazendo com que ninguém se estava a observá-los. "Eu entendo".

"Eu estou certo, Granger, e você sabe disso." Ele disse sorrindo para ela. Ela se virou para ele e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu já te disse que eu não estou sendo sua amiga." Ela disse voltando-se para a lição de casa.

Sorriso de Draco desapareceu, sendo substituído por uma expressão irritada. "Escute, Granger, eu já lhe disse que você vai fazer o que eu digo, e se eu te disser que você vai ser meu amigo, então você vai ser amigo de mim."

Hermione olhou para ele confuso. "O-O quê? Você percebe o que você me dizendo para fazer, certo?"

"Sim, e eu quero dizer isso. Você vai ser meu amigo se você quer ser ou não".

"Por que você me forçar a fazer isso?"

"Porque se você não tem nenhum amigo ou alguém para conversar, isso apenas significa que você será forçado para fora. Eu posso não saber muito sobre a gravidez, mas eu sei que se você ficar deprimida, poderia causar danos seu filho. Você poderia ter um parto prematuro ou até mesmo um bebê com pouco peso. E nenhum filho meu, mesmo se acontecer de você ser o único a carregá-lo, vai ter todas as complicações de nascimento. " Draco terminar, sentar na cadeira e cruzando os braços. Hermione estrelou para ele, olhos arregalados e boca aberta. "O quê?" Ele estalou.

Ela soltou uma risadinha. "Eu não posso acreditar que você sabia que toda essa informação?" Ela disse um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Sim, bem... eu fiz minha pesquisa." Ele disse Hermione assistindo como ela pirou. "Ok, Granger, não é tão engraçado."

"Sim, é." Ela disse, ainda rachando acima. Draco repente achou que o riso dela era extremamente contagioso, e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, seguido de uma risada. "Veja, você acha que é engraçado, também." Ela disse apontando para ele com uma mão e colocar a outra mão em seu estômago.

Foi então que ele olhou para Hermione. Ele realmente, verdadeiramente, olhou para Hermione. Ele olhou para os olhos de seu chocolate, seus cabelos castanhos encaracolados, seu sorriso e sua risada contagiante que poderia iluminar uma sala escura. Ele parou de rir, mas manteve o sorriso colado no rosto, e ele apenas olhou para Hermione. Ela deve ter notado a forma como ele estava olhando para ela, porque ela parou de rir e apenas olhou para Draco. Os dois se entreolharam, um brilho nos seus olhos. Draco abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas então alguém os interrompeu.

"Porque, se não for o casal bonitinho." Ambos voltaram suas cabeças, um menino ruivo estava diante deles.

"Ron, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Hermione disse de pé, chocada que ele estava falando com ela.

"Dever de casa". Ron disse, olhando para Hermione, e, em seguida, voltando-se para Draco. "Então, Malfoy, você sempre tinha um talento especial para transformar todas as meninas para você conversar com prostitutas, ou é apenas Hermione?"

"Ron!" Hermione gritou, chocada e magoada com o que ele estava chamando ela.

Draco se levantou, derrubando sua cadeira no chão, ficando bem no rosto de Rony. "Não chame ela disso." Ele disse severamente.

Hermione olhou para Draco com um olhar confuso em seu rosto. Por que ele estava se levantando por ela? Ele deve gostar do fato de que Ron, a pessoa que ela ama esta a chamando de prostituta.

"Saia da minha frente, Malfoy!" Ron gritou, dando um passo para trás.

Draco riu de Rony, sabendo que ele tinha apertado um pavio. "Faça-me." Draco sorriu para baixo em Ron, que era alguns centímetros menor que Draco. Ron puxou sua varinha e colocar a ponta até o pescoço de Draco. Draco riu dele. "Você não vai fazer isso."

"Quer apostar?"

Hermione decidiu passo antes de Ron realmente fez decidisse maldiçoar Draco. Ela entrou na frente de Draco, empurrando Ron para trás e batendo sua varinha para fora de sua mão. "Vá embora Ron!"

Ron sorriu e balançou a cabeça em Hermione. "Por que ele? O que ele fez de diferente?"

Hermione balançou a cabeça. Ela não podia responder a essa pergunta sem mentir. Ela foi feita com a mentira. "Eu nunca chamei ela de puta, para começar." Draco disse Ron agora olhando para ele.

"Por que você está fez Hermione grávida?" Ron perguntou, ignorando completamente a observação de Draco.

"Eu..." Hermione começou, mas ela _não podia_ continuar, ela _não podia_ mentir.

"Ela não é um assassino. Hermione nunca iria matar uma criança inocente só porque ela não queria isso. Será que você faria, Weasel?" Draco perguntou.

"Não é possível que você acabasse de ficar de fora da nossa conversa por um segundo? Eu estou tentando ter uma conversa com a minha namorada confusa, aqui!" Ron disse, finalmente respondendo a Draco.

Hermione olhou para Ron desajeitadamente. Será que ele realmente ainda considerá-la sua namorada? "Ela não é sua namorada, mais, _Ronald."_ Draco disse rindo, agarrando a mão de Hermione por trás. "Ela é minha." Hermione olhou para Draco e sorriu levemente. Seria matá-la, mas ela teria de agradecê-lo por se levantar para ela mais tarde. Ela olhou para trás em Ron, que agora parecia que ele iria maldiçoar Draco por todo o próximo ano, mas tinha muito medo de ele fazer qualquer coisa. "Vamos, Hermione." Draco disse, ainda segurando a mão dela e puxando-a para a saída da biblioteca.

"Ela não é sua namorada, Malfoy! Ela é sua puta! Sua puta!" Ron gritou atrás deles. Hermione parou de repente, liberando seu aperto de mão de Draco. Ela atacou Ron, e antes que alguém soubesse o que estava acontecendo, o punho de Hermione entrou em contato com nariz de Rony, mandando-o para trás e caindo em uma das mesas da biblioteca.

Ron gritou de dor com o fato de que Hermione tinha acabado de quebrar seu nariz. "Eu não sou prostituta, Ronald Weasley! E eu certamente não sou sua namorada mais!" E com as últimas palavras que ela andou de volta para Draco, e pegou sua mão e eles saíram da biblioteca junto. Quando saíram da biblioteca, de mãos dadas, os dois perceberam que suas vidas nunca mais seriam os mesmos depois desta noite.


	10. O Humano na Besta

Eles tinham andado ao redor da escola, apenas procurando um lugar para conversar com privacidade. Mesmo que Hermione não gostava da idéia de estar sozinha com Draco, ela estava curiosa para saber por que ele teve uma súbita mudança de coração para ela. Ela tranquilizou a si mesma que ela tinha sua varinha, e dessa vez ela não ia deixá-lo fora de sua vista. Draco pode ser capaz de controlá-la com o seu poder de homem, mas ela podia vencê-lo facilmente com magia.

Draco havia lançado mão do segundo que eles deixavam a biblioteca e ele parecia estar caminhando rapidamente para onde estava indo. Hermione foi apenas mal capaz de acompanhá-lo, quase colidindo com ele quando ele veio a uma parada súbita. Hermione olhou para a imagem que ele estava olhando. Ela não reconheceu onde estava, mas apenas porque ela havia passado todo o seu tempo se concentrando em manter-se com Draco. Barnabé o excêntrico levantasse diante deles em uma tapeçaria, tentando ensinar trolls a dançar o balé. Hermione virou-se, de repente, lembrando-se de onde estava.

Quando ela se virou, uma porta de madeira de altura apareceu, abrindo para revelar uma sala pequena e acolhedora com um grande sofá sentado em frente de uma lareira. "A sala precisa?" Hermione perguntou Draco deu um passo para a sala. Ele olhou para ela e balançou a cabeça, estendendo a mão para ela entrar. Ela inalou uma respiração profunda e entrou na sala depois de Draco. A sala era muito melhor do que o seu Salão Comunal da Grifinória. As paredes eram pintadas de um roxo profundo, segurando fotos de várias famílias felizes de bruxos. A lareira estava acesa e o sofá parecia quase tão confortável como se sentiram.

Hermione sentou-se no final do sofá e olhou para a lareira. Draco tinha andado atrás do sofá e estava de costas para a lareira. Ele parecia estar a olhar para as imagens que se alinhavam na sala. Ambos não disseram nada por alguns minutos, nem ter certeza do por que estavam lá em primeiro lugar.

Hermione não queria ser o primeiro a falar, então ela decidiu esperar por ele, mesmo que ela queria dizer que estava em sua mente. Hermione ouviu Draco exalou um profundo suspiro e ouviu seus passos se aproximando do outro lado do sofá. Ela não tinha tomado os olhos de fogo. "Olha, Granger, eu não quero que você tenha alguma idéia, ok?"

Hermione virou-se e olhou para ele como ele se sentou no sofá ao lado dela. Tinha os cotovelos nas pernas e as mãos estavam descansando entre suas pernas. Ele estava olhando para o chão, obviamente, tentando evitar os olhos de Hermione. "Você me chamou Hermione." Ela disse, cruzando as pernas e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Você me chamou Hermione e você se levantou para mim." Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, quase como admitir que feriu seu ego. "Por quê?", Perguntou ela, agora desdobrando seus braços e colocá-los no colo.

"Eu só queria fazer um bom show para a Weasel". Draco disse, levantando-se e caminhou até a lareira. Ele descansou o braço em cima dos tijolos que cobriam a lareira e parou alguns metros de distância dela, apenas olhando para as chamas.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. Ele estava ficando frustrado, e ela poderia dizer que ele estava mentindo para ela. "Você está mentindo para mim." Ela disse suavemente. Draco se virou para ela rapidamente, não gosta de ser chamado de mentiroso. "Por que você ficou por mim?" Ela perguntou de novo. Draco revirou os olhos e voltou para a lareira, ignorando sua pergunta. Hermione, tornando-se realmente frustrada agora, se levantou e andou atrás dele. Ela lentamente estendeu a mão e colocou-o em seu ombro. "Draco..."

Ele se virou rapidamente e pegou o pulso dela, segurando-a com um controlo apertado. "Eu não menti para você." Ele disse, olhando nos olhos de Hermione, ainda segurando o pulso dela com força.

Hermione olhou para o chão, com medo de ver algo em seus olhos que ela não quer ver. "Posso lhe dizer por que eu acho que você se levantou para mim?", Perguntou ela.

Ele lançou seu punho, olhando para o fogo e exalando uma respiração profunda. "Claro." Ele estalou.

Hermione olhou para ele. "Você não gostou do fato de que ele estava me chamando algo que eu não sou. Você sabe que eu não sou uma prostituta, porque eu não tinha sequer o sexo com você. Eu não estou grávida de minha escolha e você sabe que, lá no fundo, eu acho que incomodou você." Ele olhou para ela, não acreditando que ela pudesse ver através dele tão bem, que ela pudesse ver o lado dele, ele nunca revelou. "Eu não acho que você é uma pessoa tão má como você coloca, Draco Malfoy. Você sabe que você fez as coisas em sua vida que não estava certo, como me violar, e você coloca em um show para torná-lo parece que você não se importa. Você faz parecer que você faz isso de propósito, para ser o garoto 'legal'. Mas no fundo, você é apenas humano."

Ambos olhavam nos olhos. Hermione sabia que ela estava certa, e assim como Draco sabia, mas ele não podia admitir isso. Ele voltou sua atenção para longe de seus grandes olhos castanhos, virando as costas para Hermione e olhando para a lareira novamente. "Você está errado." Ele disse calmamente. "Levantei-me para você, porque se vamos fingir ser um casal, então devemos, pelo menos, agir como um. E em um relacionamento, um cara não iria deixar outro cara chamar a namorada de nomes." Era uma mentira, mas foi uma boa mentira. Ele se virou para Hermione, que agora estava sentado no sofá com a cabeça nas mãos. Ele exalou um profundo suspiro e se juntou a ela. "O que há de errado?"

"Eles são meus melhores amigos. Eles me odeiam, porém, o que fiz esta noite acaba de fazer seu ódio crescer ainda mais." Ela tinha lágrimas caindo dos olhos.

"Eles não vão te _odiar,_ eles odeiam o que _você fez."_

"Eu não fiz nada." Ela disse calmamente.

"Eu fiz". Ele colocou a mão sob o queixo levemente e trouxe a cabeça dela para cima para olhar para ele. Queria pedir desculpas. Ele queria abraçá-la em seus braços e deixá-la chorar, deixá-lo ser o único a confortá-la. Ele queria nada mais do que acertar as contas, mas não podia. "Isso está longe de terminar, Hermione. Vou estar aqui para ajudá-lo porque eu sou o único que fez isso com você. Eu posso não gostar, mas eu sou um Malfoy, e Malfoy são cavalheiros." Ele exalou um profundo suspiro e agarrou a mão dela. "E um cavalheiro não iria deixar alguém cair quando eles estão mais fracos demais para ficar de pé por si mesmo."

Hermione sorriu para ele, ainda não tem certeza se confia nele ou não. Mas olhando em seus olhos cinzentos, ela viu algo. Ela viu a verdade, ela viu o que ele realmente era, e ela decidiu colocar a sua confiança nele. Ela viu o ser humano dentro da besta.

Draco sentou-se à mesa da Sonserina no dia seguinte no café da manhã. Ele sabia que depois de seu fiasco com Hermione e Ron ontem, todo mundo sabe que ele e Hermione tem algo acontecendo. Que ele precisava para dizer aos seus amigos, e ele precisava dizer-lhes em breve. Se eles descobriram de outra fonte, eles iriam receber a informação errada, e ele seria jogado para o exílio junto com Hermione.

Como ele deu uma mordida em sua torrada, Blaise e Pansy se sentaram em frente a ele. Ambos olharam para ele como se fosse de outro planeta. Ele parou de comer e olhou para eles. "O quê?" Ele perguntou sua boca ainda cheia de comida.

"É verdade?" Pansy perguntou, já olhando como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

Draco revirou os olhos. _Tarde demais, eles já sabiam._ "O que é verdade?" Ele perguntou, tendo outra mordida, tentando evitar a questão.

"Não brinca companheiro, estúpido, basta responder a pergunta maldita." Blaise agarrou. Ele estava obviamente irritado, e um puto Blaise nervoso nunca foi uma coisa boa, a menos que fosse destinada a outra pessoa.

Draco exalou um profundo suspiro e colocou seu brinde para baixo em seu prato, batendo sem parar as migalhas na mão com um guardanapo. "Sim". Disse ele. Foi pura e simples. Pansy se levantou e fugiu o que Draco esperado, mas Blaise apenas olhou para Draco, não sabendo o que pensar. Draco se inclinou em direção a ele. "Não é o que você pensa. Estou entrei nisso para o sexo, mas agora eu só estou... envolvidos."

"Como você está envolvido? Quero dizer, há rumores por toda a escola que ela está grávida. E a pior parte desse rumor é que você é o único que tem fez com que ela sofra." Blaise disse apenas alto o suficiente para Draco ouvir. Draco se recostou na cadeira e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Ele olhou para o resto da mesa da Sonserina. Ninguém estava prestando atenção a eles. Ele olhou para Blaise e assentiu. A boca de Blaise caiu aberta e ele quase caiu de sua cadeira quando ele se levantou. "De jeito nenhum." Ele disse balançando a cabeça e mexendo com os dedos. Ele tinha começado a andar no espaço que ele estava em pé, sua mente funcionando como um relógio. "Você disse a seu pai?", Perguntou ele. Blaise tinha um coração de uma forma onde ele sempre cuidou de seus amigos. Ele sabia que Draco ficando Hermione, um sangue-ruim, grávida, isso só significa problemas para o seu amigo.

"Sim, ele sabe." Draco disse, comendo sua torrada novamente.

"Você não parece preocupado. Como ele reagiu?" Blaise disse, andando feito agora e de pé no mesmo lugar, olhando para Draco. Draco riu do jeito que ele estava exagerando. "Não ria! Esta não é uma questão de rir!" Ele gritou. Todo mundo dentro do site orelha foi agora a olhar para eles. Draco olhou para os olhos observando e se levantou. Ele inaugurou Blaise a segui-lo e andaram fora para o corredor.

"Você vai fazer tudo isso pior." Draco disse uma vez que encontraram um lugar isolado, colocando as mãos no bolso. "Meu pai não se importou." Blaise olhou para ele confuso quando ele disse isso, abrindo a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Draco cortá-lo, já sabendo que ele estava pensando. "Eu sei, meu pai não escriturada que eu tenho um sangue-ruim grávida é... estranho, mas ele não. Eu só disse a ele que fez isso de propósito."

"Você fez isso de propósito?"

"Não." Draco disse quase ofendido. "Eu só lhe disse isso." Blaise balançou a cabeça ainda confusa. Draco, tornando-se agora frustrada, exalou um profundo suspiro e colocou a mão em seu ombro amigos. "Só confie em mim, está tudo bem. Estou cuidando de tudo." Blaise assentiu, confiando em seu amigo. "Basta manter isso no DL para mim, ok?" Como Blaise acenou com a cabeça, os olhos de Draco vagou por cima de sua cabeça, vendo Hermione saindo do Salão Principal. Ele bateu o seu amigo em seu ombro e correu atrás Hermione. Ela o viu chegando e parou de andar, permitindo-lhe recuperar o atraso com ela.

"Olá". Ela disse que quando ele estava em pé ao lado dela.

"As pessoas sabem." Ele disse que eles começaram a andar novamente.

Hermione riu, mas parou quando Draco lhe lançou um olhar. "Depois de ontem, você realmente espera que este seja mantido em segredo por muito mais tempo?"

"Um pouco mais do que isso, Granger." Ele disse calmamente, mostrando sua frustração.

"Oh, nós estamos chamando uns aos outros pelos nossos sobrenomes mais uma vez, Malfoy?" Ela disse em um tom regular. Algumas pessoas que estavam em pé nos corredores olharam para eles de forma estranha. Draco revirou os olhos e agarrou Hermione pela sua parte superior do braço, arrastando-a em um corredor e colocando-a contra a parede. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Esta não é uma piada, ok? Todo mundo, e eu quero dizer _todo mundo,_ acha que eram um casal. Você precisa começar a agir como um. Chamando-me como aquele Malfoy em voz alta, vai levantar questões". Ele disse calmamente, colocando as mãos na parede sobre os ombros e prendendo-a ali.

"Você me chamou de Granger em primeiro lugar, lembra?" Hermione disse tentando afastar seus braços para que ela pudesse sair. "E você pode se mover?"

Ele baixou as mãos e ela tentou ir embora, mas ele a agarrou em torno de seu pulso e puxou-a para ele. "Estou falando sério, Granger."

"Você sabe, você é o único que precisa começar a agir como um casal, _querido._ Se este era um relacionamento, você não estaria me agarrando o tempo todo e me machucando," Ela começou, puxando-lhe o pulso de suas garras. "E você me chama de Hermione. Se você quiser fazer essa brilhante idéia sua de certo, eu sugiro que você começar a agir como um senhor que dizem que você é." Quando ela disse isso, ela virou as costas para Draco e saiu com o nariz no ar.

Que ia ser difícil tirar o humano desta besta.


	11. Dança

O sino tinha tocado vários minutos atrás, mas Draco ainda não tinha ido para a aula. Ele estava sentado na cabeça Sala Comunal da Sonserina, contemplando ou não se queria mesmo ir para a aula. Foi poções com os Grifinórios, o que significava que toda a gente estaria assistindo ele e Hermione. Se queria admitir ou não, ele estava nisso tão profundo como Hermione era agora.

Draco não era mais o amarrado, popular elevada, Sonserino. Na verdade, todo mundo além de Blaise, olhavam para ele com admiração e choque que ele era o único a fazer Hermione grávida. Eles provavelmente teriam dito alguma coisa de que eles não estavam aterrorizados com ele.

Ele já não suportava o fato de que ninguém gostava dele e por causa da vida amorosa de Hermione tinha chegado a uma parada completa. Ele descobriu que podia tentar fazer o melhor dele com Hermione, uma vez que parecia ter apenas uns dos outros agora. Mas se ele queria fazer isso funcionar com Hermione, ele teria que mudar, que é algo que ele normalmente não faz.

Hermione tinha visto dentro dele. Ela tinha visto a coisa que a maioria das pessoas não vêem, seu lado bom. Ele não gostava de trazer esse lado por causa de quem ele era, mas o fato era que ele gostava de seu lado oculto mais do que aquele que todo mundo sabia. Mas ser um Malfoy tinha um jeito de destruir isso. Com o seu pai estando tão perto de O Senhor das Trevas, Draco tinha desenvolvido um lado que todos os outros, além de seus amigos, tinha pavor, e ele não podia mudá-lo.

Agora que as pessoas conheciam o poder e sua família tinha no lado escuro, ele estava sempre sendo vigiado. Um deslize e todo os outros sonserinos iriam correndo para seus pais que iria denunciá-lo para o Lorde das Trevas se fossem um Comensal da Morte, ou com pais Comensais da Morte. De qualquer maneira, as palavras chegariam ao Lorde das Trevas.

Sorte para ele, esse plano todo foi idéia de Voldemort, para que ele e sua família não iriam ficar em apuros.

Mas a idéia de Voldemort era para Draco _fingir_ ser amigo e Hermione se apaixonar por Draco, ele não tinha tanta certeza que ele estaria mesmo fazendo isso.

Pela primeira vez na sua vida, ele tinha olhado às linhas de sangue e vi algo que o surpreendente. Ele viu Hermione, Hermione como um novo. Ele não vê-la como Granger mais. Como Granger, ela era nada mais do que auxiliar de Potter, seus cérebros para sua operação. Ele agora a via como Hermione. Ela era bonita, grandes olhos castanhos, cabelos castanhos crespos, curvas incríveis, tão ou talvez até mais inteligentes do que ele, e ela tinha um coração grande para manter tudo dentro. Estranhamente, ela era tudo que Draco parecia estar procurando.

Mas ele sabia que ela não tinha o mesmo sentimento por ele, e que quase partiu seu coração. Mas, novamente, ele era Draco Malfoy, e Draco Malfoy poderia ter qualquer garota que ele queria, e Hermione não era nenhuma exceção.

Ele se levantou do sofá, agarrando seu livro de poções e saindo da sala comunal da Sonserina. A sala de aula de poções não era longe da sala comunal da Sonserina, assim ele fez lá em meros segundos. Ele abriu a porta e todo mundo se voltou para ele. "Que bom que você se juntar a nós, o Sr. Malfoy." Snape disse, olhando para baixo como Draco sentou-se no assento desocupado ao lado de Hermione.

"Professor Desculpe. Perdi a noção do tempo." Draco disse, sem olhar para Snape, tirando seus livros e colocando sobre a mesa.

"Sim, bem, você também perdeu dez pontos para a Sonserina." Snape disse voltando-se para o conselho.

"Vamos, Malfoy!"

"Qual é o seu problema?"

Ele revirou os olhos na sede da Sonserina que estavam reclamando do fato de que ele tinha acabado de perder os pontos da Sonserina, e se virou para Hermione. Ela sorriu para ele e ele devolveu. "Por que você demorou tanto?" Hermione perguntou em um sussurro.

"Eu estava pensando em você." Ele disse, flertando para ela.

Bochechas de Hermione virou um vermelho escuro e ela voltou sua atenção para a página que estava escrevendo suas notas por diante. "Estamos agindo como um casal agora?" Ela disse tão baixo que Draco mal podia ouvi-la.

Draco soltou uma risada baixinha e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas foi interrompido por nenhum outro, então Snape. "Sr. Malfoy! Você tem a intenção de interromper a minha classe inteira de hoje, ou apenas há primeira meia hora?"

"Desculpe senhor." Draco disse, agora olhando Snape quando ele balançou a cabeça para Draco e voltou sua atenção de volta para sua classe. Draco tirou um pedaço de papel limpo e pegou sua pena, escrevendo o que ele queria dizer a Hermione sobre ela.

**Sinto muito cedo.**

Hermione pegou o papel e lê-lo rapidamente. Ela olhou para Draco e sorriu.

_Você nunca deixa de me surpreender.___

Ele leu sobre ele com cuidado, realmente não entendo o que ela queria dizer.

**O que é que isso quer dizer?**

Ela rabiscou rapidamente para baixo no pedaço de papel. Draco ficou surpreso que ele não deixou um recuo na parte de trás do papel.

_Passando notas? Até parece que estou de volta no ensino fundamental.___

Draco olhou para ela, confuso de novo. Ele não tinha idéia do que foi o ensino fundamental.

**Ensino Fundamental? Deve ser uma coisa trouxa.**

Hermione sorriu e riu para si mesma.

_Sim, é.___

Draco sorriu. _Trouxas estúpidos. Eles não fazem qualquer sentido._

**Bem, eu ainda estou arrependido. Eu sei como eu agi e vou tentar mudar para um cavalheiro que eu deveria ser para você.**

Hermione sorriu secretamente e Draco sabia um comentário inteligente estaria vindo.

_Você vai mudar para o cavalheiro que você deve estar em torno de __mim__ ou o cavalheiro deve ser em torno de outras __mulheres__ em geral.___

Draco riu um pouco alto demais. Ela estava certa, como sempre.

**Ok muito bem, você me pegou. Vou agir como o cavalheiro que eu deveria ser quando estou perto **_**de você.**_

Hermione balançou a cabeça, tomando o papel e rabiscos de ânimo leve.

_Ok, tudo bem. Você está perdoado.___

Draco sorriu.

**Quer se juntar comigo para o jantar esta noite?**

Hermione lê a nota e, em seguida, olhou para ele com um olhar confuso em seu rosto. Draco apenas sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

_Na mesa da Sonserina?___

Draco riu e balançou a cabeça.

**Não. Eu conheço um lugar. Se juntar a mim?**

Ela olhou para Draco e sorriu.

_Eu adoraria.___

Depois de poções, Draco e Hermione ambos seguiram caminhos separados, Draco prometendo vir buscá-la às 6 da biblioteca.

Hermione foi para todas as suas classes, um pouco animado para ver o que Draco tinha na manga. Ele aparentemente sabia como encantar todas as meninas, e Hermione não podia esperar para vê-lo em ação.

Foi estranho para ela estar pensando que isso a respeito dele, especialmente quando você coloca o fato de que ele era seu estuprador na frente de tudo, mas Hermione parecia estar caindo para este novo Draco. Ele realmente tinha mudado, e ela adivinhou que era porque ela estava grávida. Talvez tenha sido a mesma razão por que ela estava caindo para ele. Talvez ele foi jogado na mesma situação que ela estava, tinha feito a crescer mais perto. Hermione sabia que isso era uma coisa boa para a criança dentro de seu estômago, mas ela não sabia como todo mundo iria levá-la.

Obviamente, eles pensariam que seria errado. A Grifinória e Sonserina? Uma trouxa e um puro-sangue? Hermione e Draco? Nada fazia sentido para ela mais, especialmente do jeito que ela sentiu quando viu Draco. Ela parecia ter borboletas no estômago, e seu coração começou a corrida. Ela não sabia se era porque estava nervoso ou com medo em torno dele, ou se foi algo muito mais profundo e amoroso. Amor?

Não, Hermione Granger não era o tipo de amor, especialmente com Draco Malfoy.

_Deve ser meus estúpidos hormônios e este feto me fazendo ter chegar sentimentos por ele. Ele é o pai depois de tudo. Faz todo o sentido._

Ela assegurou-se que ela foi correta e seguiu para a biblioteca em torno das seis. Ela se sentou na mesa, ela sempre se sentou no seu dever de casa e pegou de sua bolsa, mantendo-se ocupada enquanto esperava.

Ela atirou a cabeça para cima quando ouviu rir alguém. "Não é tão difícil se concentrar, Hermione. Eu acho que eu posso sentir seu cheiro do seu cérebro queimando."

Ela bateu no braço de Draco de brincadeira. "Cale a boca." Ela disse sorrindo para ele.

"Você está pronto?" Ele perguntou estendendo a mão para ela levá-la. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e rapidamente arrumou as coisas fora na bolsa mensageiro, jogando-a sobre o ombro e tomando a mão de Draco. Saíram da biblioteca e fez seu caminho até o sétimo andar. "Eu espero que você goste do que eu tenho planejado."

"Para onde vamos?" Ela perguntou, olhando para os olhos cinza-claros.

"Eu disse que conhecia um lugar." Ele disse sorrindo para ela, segurando a mão dela mais apertado, mas ainda gentil.

Hermione percebeu onde estavam imediatamente e sorriu para Draco. Ele soltou da mão dela e passeou frente e para trás três vezes em frente a uma parede, abrindo a mesma porta marrom que eles tinham ido mais cedo. Ele estendeu a mão e levou Hermione para dentro. Ela engasgou com o que viu. Foi a mesma sala roxa, só que desta vez tinha crescido ligeiramente em seu comprimento. Houve pequena mesa colocada por trás do sofá com uma refeição completa e luz de velas. Houve até uma música suave romântica tocando no fundo. Ela olhou para Draco e sorriu. "Você nunca deixará de me surpreender."

Ele riu e levou-a até a mesa, puxando a cadeira para ela sentar. Ele então se juntou a ela do outro lado da mesa e começaram a comer imediatamente. Foi ótima comida, e todo o tempo eles riam e conversavam entre si como se fossem um casal real. Qualquer um pensaria que eles realmente eram, se eles caminharam sobre eles nesse momento.

Quando terminaram de comer, eles se mudaram para o sofá, onde continuaram suas conversas. Draco puxou a varinha e apontou-a para dois copos vazios sentado em uma mesa pequena. Ele pegou uma e entregou a Hermione. Ela tomou um gole e deixou o chocolate quente correr em sua garganta. "Eu não posso acreditar que você fez tudo isso, e para mim, no entanto,".

Ele sorriu para ela. "Eu disse que queria ser um cavalheiro para você."

"Bem, você fez um bom trabalho." Ambos se voltaram com o rosto vermelho e desviou o olhar do outro, ambos tentando negar seus verdadeiros sentimentos que foram crescendo rapidamente. Após alguns minutos de silêncio constrangedor, Hermione decidiu quebrá-lo. "Quer jogar um jogo?", Perguntou ela.

Draco olhou de repente interessado e ela riu. "Claro." Ele disse, colocando sua caneca de chocolate quente em cima da mesa e inclinando-se para trás contra o encosto do sofá.

"Tudo bem. Vou lhe fazer uma pergunta e então você pode me perguntar uma pergunta."

"Esse é o jogo?" Draco perguntou, não tão mais interessado.

"Sim, vamos lá a sua diversão. Ele vai nos ajudar a conhecer melhor uns aos outros." Draco acenou com a cabeça e sorriu como Hermione parecia animado. "Certo..." Ela olhou para o teto, tentando pensar em uma pergunta a fazer. "Qual é o seu assunto favorito na escola?"

"Poções. E não é porque Snape me favorece, também. Eu adoro a maneira que você pode fazer coisas mágicas acontecem sem uma varinha." Hermione sorriu para ele. Ele nunca deixou de surpreendê-la. "Ok, minha vez." Ele pensou rapidamente. "O que está na escola?"

Hermione riu alto, não esperava essa pergunta. Ele sorriu para ela, na verdade querendo saber. "É uma escola para trouxas. Veja que ir à escola com 7 anos ao invés de 12." Draco abriu a boca em choque. "Sim, eu sei." Hermione disse, concordando com ele. "De qualquer forma, os 12 anos são separados em grupos. Você vai para o primário, depois ensino fundamental, depois do ensino médio, então a Faculdade. Ensino Fundamental é quando você é pequeno e então você está apenas progredindo". Draco acenou com a cabeça, ainda não entender completamente, mas não querendo confundir ainda mais, não perguntou. "Ok, momento mais embaraçoso." Ela disse virando-se e sentar no sofá com as pernas dobradas umas sobre as outras.

Draco sorriu e fugiu em direção a ela mais perto, pondo a mão em sua perna. "Há dois." Ele disse segurando dois dedos, Hermione sorrindo para ele, interessado. "O primeiro foi quando eu fui transformado em um furão e empurrado para baixo as calças de Crabbe. Isso foi horrível, quase tão ruim quanto esse tempo no terceiro ano. Eu ia assistir a execução de um Hipogrifo, mas alguma garota da Grifinória decidiu que seria uma boa idéia para chamar-me uma falta, repugnante, barata, pouco depois me deu um soco na cara."

Rosto de Hermione ficou vermelho e ela olhou para longe dele. "Desculpe". Ela disse que, obviamente, envergonhado, ele trouxe de volta para cima. "Você estava sendo uma repugnante, barata, embora." Ela disse sorrindo para colocar a mão em cima dele. "Você não é mais, porém." Ele sorriu para ela e ela sorriu de volta.

"Melhor coisa que já aconteceu com você?"

"Provavelmente, tornando-se amigo de Harry e Rony." Ela fingiu uma gargalhada, mas Draco poderia dizer que ela foi subitamente triste e preocupada. Ela desviou o olhar, escondendo o rosto dele. "Irônico não é?"

Ele assentiu e, em seguida, pressionou-a a continuar, esperando que ela esqueça seus melhores amigos. "Como me uma pergunta agora."

Ela olhou para ele e deu-lhe um sorriso reconfortante, sabendo o que ele estava fazendo para longe de seus pensamentos. Ela fez-se confortável novamente e então pensou em uma questão que Draco não esperava. "Seu nome favorito. O que você nome que você está criança?"

"Hmm". Ele disse, agora olhando ao redor da sala como a resposta foi escrita na parede. "Eu realmente não tenho pensado nisso. Leio este nome em um livro de uma vez. Scorpious. Acho que gosto desse nome para meu filho." Hermione balançou a cabeça e sorriu, sem entender por que ele gostaria de um nome tão estranho. "E você?"

Hermione já sabia esta resposta. "Rose para uma menina e Hugo para um menino." Draco acenou com a cabeça. "Eu sei seus nomes estranhos e parece que eu simplesmente puxado para fora do azul, mas eu sempre gostei desses nome, desde que eu era uma garotinha."

"Eu gosto deles." Draco disse, fazendo corar Hermione.

"Você pode cantar?" Hermione perguntou, pegando desprevenido Draco. "Quando eu não sou mais um balão enorme, você será capaz de cantar a criança a dormir à noite?"

Draco riu. "Não. Você não quer que eu cante. Eu sou um cantor horrível." Hermione assentiu, mas parecia triste que ela não podia depender dele para fazer isso. "Eu posso dançar, porém." Ele disse suavemente em seu ouvido. Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para Hermione a tomar. Ela sorriu para ele e estendeu a mão, permitindo que ele puxá-la para levantar do sofá.

Draco colocou os braços em volta de sua cintura e ela colocou as mãos no pescoço, deixando-o levá-la ao poder da música. Eles se olharam nos olhos por alguns minutos, sem dizer uma palavra um ao outro. Hermione, finalmente, ficar confortável em torno dele, deitou a cabeça sobre o peito e fechou os olhos, respirando o cheiro dele. "Isso é errado de tantas maneiras." Ela sussurrou em sua camisa.

Ele parou de dançar e colocou a mão sob o queixo, levantando seu rosto para que ela pudesse olhar para ele. "Mas é certo em tantos outros." Os dois sorriram um para o outro, sentindo-se como um só. Draco se inclinou e tocou seus lábios nos dela levemente. Hermione, agora tendo certeza de que ela tinha sentimento por ele, beijou-o de volta. O beijo que era suave logo se transformou em uma paixão, e eles se perderam um no outro, pela primeira vez.


	12. Cega

Hermione passeou seu quarto para o que pareceu horas da noite depois de seu beijo com Draco. Ela não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo e ela não podia acreditar que estava acontecendo entre os dois. Era como se ela tivesse dito: errado de tantas maneiras. Não foi apenas o fato de que ele era um Sonserino ou um puro-sangue, foi o fato de que ele era seu estuprador. Ele era seu estuprador e ela estava caindo para ele.

Mesmo que ela sabia que ela queria mais que tudo e que era a melhor coisa para o feto, ela não podia mais fazer isso.

Draco Malfoy era seu inimigo jurado e o deus do sexo de toda a escola. Se ele não estava tentando ser legal e fazer amizade com ela, ele estava tentando fazer ela se apaixonar por ele para que ele pudesse entrar na sua calça. Queria usá-la e depois jogar fora, como um pedaço de lixo. Ela teve que parar o que eles tinham em andamento, o que quer que fosse, antes que ela terminasse mesmo quebrada então ela já tava.

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione acordou e podia ouvir o ronco no estômago. Decidiu que ela queria ir tomar o pequeno almoço vestiu roupas de sua escola e começou a cabeça para baixo para o grande salão para café da manhã. Como ela estava prestes a sair da última etapa da escada principal, ela sentiu alguém agarrar o braço dela e puxá-la para baixo o mais próximo corredor. Antes que ela pudesse ver quem era, ela foi empurrada contra a parede e podia sentir os lábios macios e fortes se ligam a dela.

Ela permitiu que ele beijá-la e quando ele parou, ela olhou diretamente em seus olhos cinzentos, sorrindo. Quando estava prestes a beijá-la novamente, ela colocou a mão para impedi-lo de beijá-la novamente. Ele virou a cabeça para o lado e olhou para Hermione confusa. "Pare Draco." Hermione disse balançando a cabeça e recuperando o fôlego.

Ele passou a mão pelos seus cachos e sorriu para ela. "Por que eu?" Ele perguntou antes de aterrar outro beijo nos lábios. Hermione o empurrou rapidamente e virou a cabeça para o lado. "O que há de errado com você?" Ele perguntou, quase parecia ofendido.

"Eu pensei muito sobre o que aconteceu entre nós na noite passada." Hermione disse virando a cabeça para trás para encará-lo, mas não olhando em seus olhos. Ela encontrou um lugar em sua camisa para focar seu olhar, sabendo que seus olhos hipnotizá-la e ela nunca iria tirar do ponto de vista.

"Eu também". Draco disse levantando o queixo com o dedo para que ela fosse forçada a olhar para ele, o plantio de outro beijo nos lábios.

Hermione, agora frustrado ele não estava ouvindo-a, empurrou-o com mais força. "Não, você não entende"

"Eu entendo perfeitamente." Ele disse aproximando-se dela e lhe dando um beijo rápido na testa dela. "A noite passada foi..." Ele olhou para cima, pensando em uma palavra para usar.

"Confuso". Hermione terminou para ele.

"Maravilhosa". Ele disse como se ele nem sequer ouvir o que ela disse. "Você está muito diferente de todas as outras meninas que conheço e-"

"Draco". Hermione disse tentando impedi-lo de falar, mas nunca o fez.

"A coisa toda. Eu não posso sequer explicar. Eu não posso".

"Draco... por favor, me escute".

"Eu simplesmente não podia esperar para vê-la novamente esta manhã"

"Porra Draco! Você não está me ouvindo!" Hermione gritou seu temperamento e frustração crescendo agora. Ele parou no meio da frase, sua boca ainda parcialmente aberta. Hermione balançou a cabeça e virou-se para isso o ombro de frente para ele. "Eu não posso fazer isso." Ela disse calma, quase em um sussurro. Ela baixou a cabeça para o chão e deixar cair uma lágrima pelo seu rosto, não acreditando que ela estava dando a única coisa que lhe restava.

"O que não pode fazer?" Draco perguntou, colocando a mão em seu ombro para transformá-la para olhar para ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio, se preparando para ir embora. "Sinto muito". Ela disse, dando um passo, esquecendo que Draco ainda tinha a mão em seu ombro.

Ele a puxou para trás e empurrou-a contra a parede, colocando as mãos na lateral do rosto, para que ela teve de olhar para ele. "O que não pode fazer?" Ele repetiu em voz baixa. Ela fechou os olhos e deixar outra lágrima cair por seu rosto. Ela sentiu a mão de Draco deixar o lado direito do seu rosto e jogou a lágrima para longe com o dedo. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou em seus. Ele imediatamente começou a procurar por respostas, mas Hermione manteve escondidos em seus olhos. "O que você está falando?" Ele disse impaciente, pastando o dedo ao longo de sua bochecha.

Ela empurrou suas mãos para longe e baixou a cabeça para o chão. "Eu estou falando sobre isso. Nós". Ela disse que Draco agarrou as mãos dela e segurou-os firmemente juntando os seus dois corpos. "Eu sou feito." Ela disse baixinho, olhando em seus olhos e vê-los de repente se enchem de tristeza e raiva.

"Feita?" Ele disse, balançando a cabeça. Ele soltou de seu domínio sobre Hermione e passou os braços em volta dela, beijando sua testa. "Nós nem sequer começamos." Ele disse baixinho no ouvido dela.

Hermione fungou e sabia que ela tinha que sair de seus braços antes que ela mudou de idéia. Ela deslizou para fora debaixo deles e foi fazer uma corrida para ele, mas ele foi rápido. Ele agarrou-a em torno de seu pulso e puxou-a de volta para ele. "Por favor, deixe-me ir, Draco." Ela implorou.

"Não. Não, eu não vou deixar você ir." Draco disse com um olhar determinado em seu rosto. "Por que você quer que eu deixe você ir? Eu disse que ia estar aqui para você e eu não menti. Eu não vou embora. Eu não estou dizendo adeus".

"Mas eu estou". Hermione disse enquanto lágrimas derramadas por sua face. "Eu não posso... eu não posso".

"Você não pode o quê?" Draco disse tentando puxá-la mais perto, mas não sendo bem sucedido como ela parecia estar colado ao local ela estava de pé.

Ela balançou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio, olhando de um lado como se houvesse alguém ali que pudesse ajudá-la. Ela finalmente olhou para Draco e inalou uma respiração profunda. "Eu não posso ser sua puta, não sou a próxima peça de lixo".

Draco olhou para ela triste e confuso e balançou a cabeça, aproximando-se Hermione, passando a mão pelo cabelo. "Você não é."

"Eu não posso esperar que isso seja verdade."

"Então, só _espere_, _eventualmente você vai ter sua resposta_". Draco disse, agora a tornar-se frustrada que ela o estava deixando.

"Eu preciso sair, Draco. Por favor." Hermione disse sua voz trêmula agora parecendo voltar ao normal.

"Você não pode me deixar, assim como eu não posso deixá-lo. Nunca podemos deixar um ao outro, mesmo se quisessemos." Ele disse que, deixando o dedo pastam por sua barriga crescendo.

Hermione balançou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio, dando um passo atrás dele. "Amigos. Isso é tudo que eu posso te dar."

"Eu não posso ser só seu amigo." Ele disse que agora largando a mão dela e encostando na parede, derrotado.

"Eu não posso ser a sua vagabunda, Draco!" Hermione gritou, dando um passo em direção a ele, sabendo que ele estava zangado com ela.

"Bem, então eu não posso ser seu amigo!" Ele gritou para ela. Ela olhou para ele de repente machucada. Ela balançou a cabeça, as lágrimas agora descendo seu rosto novamente, e correu para longe dele. Ela correu para as escadas, ela desceu mais, deixando Draco em pé sozinho no corredor, olhando para onde ela estava. "Eu sou muito apegado agora." Ele disse baixinho para ninguém em particular.

Hermione tinha ido para seu quarto, apenas para perceber que aquele era o lugar que ela não queria estar. O quarto dela era como um santuário para ela agora. Ele segurou-a bem e suas memórias ruins. Ela passou horas aqui com Gina, rindo e fofocando sobre quase tudo. Ela tinha, em numerosas ocasiões, fez lição de casa com Rony e Harry, enquanto eles todos sentados em sua cama. E pelo jeito eles olharam você nunca poderia imaginar que lição de casa foi o que eles estavam fazendo para ficar ocupados.

Seu quarto, porém, foi também o lugar onde tudo aconteceu. Ela olhou para a parede que estava ao lado de seu espelho. Ele tinha destruído a sua vida ali, naquela parede, e ela foi burro o suficiente para deixar-se cair para o mesmo cara encantador que todo mundo caiu. Ela colocou seu olhar em sua janela. A janela tinha sentado quando ela pensou sobre o que seria a sensação de cair para o chão, para morrer. Hermione teve arrepios quando ela pensou sobre isso novamente, e voltou-se para seu banheiro, a atenção dela cair na banheira. Que foi onde ela se desfez nas costuras, apenas para Ron e Harry, seus dois melhores amigos, para vir e semeá-la de volta.

Mas eles não eram seus dois melhores amigos, não mais. Ela olhou para sua cama e exalou um profundo suspiro. Seus olhos não bloquearam na cama em si, mas nos pontos que seus melhores amigos tinham ocupado naquele dia, o dia que ela disse a eles a verdade, a verdade que eles odiavam. A verdade ela odiava. O menino que ela odiava.

Ela forçou a porta aberta, permitindo que ele bata na parede, enquanto ela rasgou o seu caminho para dentro da sala comunal da Grifinória. Ela tem aparência desagradável de as pessoas sentadas em cadeiras, mas ela ignorou. Ela permitiu que seus pés para levá-la onde quer que eles queiram ir. Ela não tinha nada a perder.

Ela invadiu o seu caminho até a escadaria principal, a verificação para se certificar de _que_ não estava ainda perto e poderia encontrá-la. Ela praticamente saltou descendo as escadas e viu-se a esgotar-se as portas que levaram ao recinto. O vento frio, e ela sentiu frio instantaneamente, mas ela não se importou. Ela continuou andando até que encontrou o que esperava era um lugar isolado.

Era uma árvore, uma árvore morta, mas foi bom o suficiente para ela. Sentou-se na grama, seco e frio e se inclinou suas costas contra a árvore. Ela fechou os olhos e permitiu que o calor para deixar seu corpo pelas narinas, trazendo o ar de inverno que em breve chegar a seus pulmões.

Pode parecer loucura, mas ela amava o tempo de inverno. O ar frio pode enviar um arrepio na espinha, mas ela não conseguia o suficiente, especialmente em momentos como este. Quando o seu corpo relaxado no frio, você se tornou vulnerável, expostos ao tempo. Você se importaria se tornou mais claro para as coisas na vida que eram realmente incomodando. Você poderia limpar sua mente e apenas pensar.

Você não poderia fazer isso no verão. No verão tudo o que você podia fazer era deitar e deixar o sol quente bater em você até você é um vermelho como uma lagosta. Você iria para casa com dor de cabeça de muito sol, não ter pensado ou imaginado nada.

Hermione amava o frio.

"Hermione, o que você está fazendo? É como 20 graus lá fora."

Ela virou a cabeça para o lado e viu o menino que ela não queria ver. "Oh, é só você." Ela disse virando a cabeça de volta para as nuvens de inverno.

"Sim, sou eu." Draco disse quase com tristeza. Ele andou até ela e rapidamente tirou o manto pesado, segurando-a para ela tomar.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Eu não quero o seu manto." Ela manteve os olhos sobre as nuvens, de repente fascinado por eles.

"Hermione, vamos lá. Quer congelar?" Draco perguntou, dando mais um passo mais perto dela. Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça, ainda mantendo os olhos nas nuvens. Draco revirou os olhos e exalou um profundo suspiro, tendo um assento ao lado de Hermione no chão. Ele colocou seus joelhos contra seu peito e segurou o manto nas mãos, pensando em dá-la a Hermione se ela queria ou não. "Pegue o manto." Ele ordenou.

Hermione virou a cabeça devagar, olhando em seus olhos, que rapidamente virando a cabeça para trás até as nuvens. Ela não queria tomar o seu manto. Se ela aceitou, ela estaria dando a luz verde, e ela não ia fazer isso, nunca. Ela decidiu mudar de assunto. "São lindas, não são?" Ela perguntou, referindo-se as nuvens. Ela passou as mãos na grama, pegando no um por um, como lâminas ela esperou que ele respondesse.

Draco não tirou os olhos de Hermione. "Sim, eles são." Ele disse com um sorriso.

Hermione, pegando a sua dica, se virou e lhe lançou um olhar mortal. Seu sorriso cresceu e ela revirou os olhos, voltando-se para as nuvens mais uma vez. "Isso não vai funcionar em mim, assim que parar com isso."

"Parar o quê? Eu estava dizendo que as nuvens eram bonitas." Hermione não olhar para ele. Ela _não estava_ o deixando entrar. Draco pegou a mão dele e colocou-o em cima de Hermione. Ele teve um súbito arrepio e percebeu a quão fria ela realmente era. Hermione puxou a mão rapidamente e olhou para ele com nojo. "Você é o congelamento." Draco disse ficando de joelhos e colocando o seu manto sobre os ombros.

Hermione o empurrou e se levantou, tendo alguns passos para frente. Ela cruzou os braços e olhou para o lago. "Eu disse a você antes de pará-lo. Eu lhe disse antes de eu ter feito."

Draco fechou os olhos e exalou um profundo suspiro. Ele se levantou e foi parar atrás de Hermione. "E eu lhe disse que não era." Ele passou os braços em volta da cintura e Hermione atirou-se ao redor e fora de seu alcance, apoiando-se lentamente enquanto ele se aproximou dela novamente. "Hermione, por favor..." Draco implorou. Hermione balançou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio. Quando ele se aproximou dela, Hermione de repente se lembrou da noite de sua violação, e como esta era idêntica àquela noite.

Sua taxa de coração começou a corrida e ela mordeu o lábio mais difícil, de repente, com medo de que a mesma coisa ia acontecer novamente, mesmo que por dentro ela sabia que ele nunca faria isso com ela novamente. Mas o frio estava ficando com ela, e ela não conseguia ver dentro dela. Agora pânico atingiu, Hermione percebeu que não podia dar um passo atrás. Ela estava enraizada para o local com medo, e Draco foi se aproximando. "Fique longe de mim!" Ela gritou com uma voz trêmula.

"Eu não vou machucar você, Hermione." Ele disse em uma voz tipo com um sorriso no rosto. Qualquer um poderia ter olhado para ele e disse que, naquele momento, ele não teria de pôs a mão sobre ela, mas Hermione não podia ver isso. Ela foi cega pela verdade. Ela era cega naquela noite, e ela não conseguia ver Draco mais. Tudo o que ela podia ver era seu estuprador. "Hermione..." Draco se levantou na frente dela e colocou a mão na bochecha.

Hermione coração começou a corrida mais ao seu toque e ela percebeu então que ela conseguia se mover. Chegando a sua própria defesa em seu toque, ela tentou se esquivar, mas Draco tinha em seus braços e ele nunca quis deixá-la ir. "Fiquem longe de mim, Malfoy!" Hermione gritou, tentando se livrar de suas garras.

"Deus, Hermione, Para de se mover! Eu estou tentando ajudá-la!" Draco gritou enquanto Hermione deu um tapa na cara dele ao tentar mexer livre. Draco ergueu no ar por seus ombros e Hermione começou a gritar de medo. "Relaxe, Hermione." Draco disse com esforço evidente em sua voz, mas ainda sorrindo para ela para que ela pudesse se acalmar. Ela parou de se mover, esperando uma boa oportunidade para atacar e olhou em seus olhos. Seu sorriso cresceu e Hermione tirou o pé e trouxe-o para frente dando um chute em sua virilha.

Ele largou-a e caiu no chão e ela caiu no seu lado. Ela viu quando Draco estava curvado na dor, segurando sua virilha através de sua calça e olhando para o chão. Hermione engoliu em seco, com a cabeça finalmente clara e ela percebeu o que tinha acabado de fazer. Sentimento terrível, ela se arrastou até ele e colocou a mão em seu ombro. "Draco?"

Ele olhou para Hermione com puro ódio e empurrou a mão no seu ombro. "Afaste-se de mim, sangue-ruim!" Ele gritou por entre os dentes, girando e voltando para o castelo.

"Sinto muito". Ela disse que apenas alto o suficiente para se ouvir, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas agora. Ela tinha arruinado tudo o que tinha ficado em sua vida, tudo porque ela não conseguia ver. Tudo porque ela ficou cega.

Ela era cega e agora, por causa disso, tudo o que ela podia ver o que o menino que a odiava.


End file.
